Mutant Invasion
by Nocturnal Tears
Summary: Fury is getting sick of the Avengers antics. He needs a peacekeeper and soon before he kills them all. Mariah believes to have a solution to this problem. Lets hope she's right.
1. Chapter 1

Fury was for the first time in his life at a loss about what to do. The Avengers were being, for the lack of a psychological term, difficult. Tony and Steve refused to back down from each others throats, even tossing snide remarks in passing. Hawkeye was instigating the problem to extremes by throwing in his two cents. The only thing that was keeping Fury from murdering the whole team, was Bruce and Natasha, who stayed out of the way.

Fury was at the end of his rope, his agitated mind screaming at him just to push them off the helecarrier to received some semblance of peace. Peace that sounds about right. A peace keeper is what the avengers needed the only problem was they chased away all the HR employees sent their way. Human Resources didn't have a single soul that could handle the stress of such a job. They needed someone who could put up with their mentally unstable antics without ending up in an asylum themselves.

Fury sighed and ran a hand down his scarred face, a normal human was out of the question, the last five were either pyscho fans or scared shitless at one glance of what the team could do. Either way Fury fired them all HR was of no help what so ever.

"Fury sir."

Fury rotated his head so his eye landed on Agent Hill.

"What is it?" His voice was gruff from lack of sleep and patience, he was at the breaking point of murdering his unstable team.

Mariah held her ground against his agitated stare. "I apologize for interrupting but the Avengers are at it again, Sir." Mariah watched the exasperation pass through his eye.

Fury needed to figure out a solution and fast before he went on a killing spree.

Hill looked around while Fury fell back into a deep thought. Her eyes paused when she noticed the cleared desk. "Sir. If I may ask." She took his grunt as consent. "What happened to our most recent HR agent."

Fury glanced at her but turned away "He left three days ago. Couldn't even make a full day."

Hill scowled at the thought of such a weak person on the helecarrier, right choice in leaving he would of been shot or worse. "Maybe HR isnt the answer to our current... situation."

Fury growled "You are correct Agent Hill"

Mariah looked at the flashing screens in thought. A fleeting thought of a conversation from yesterday had her at a stand still. The call was short but enlightening almost as if he knew of their predicament. "Sir I believe I know someone who will be able to help you with this problem."

Fury looked at Mariah's very professional stance and shrugged, after all what did he have to lose.

She took his silence as a go ahead "I received a call yesterday from the Xavier Institute, from Professor Charles Xavier to be exact. I believe Professor Xavier might have a solution to your current problem."

Fury turned away to think it over Xavier was the headmaster of a school for mutants. Mutants not humans. He nodded "Continue Agent Hill."

"Certainly Sir. He explained that he wish to create an understanding between the Avengers and the X-Men in anyway you see fit, Sir."

Fury thought this over, if anyone can hold their own against the Avengers one of their X-Men should be able to. This should be the perfect solution to keep his sanity intact. "Go ahead and give him a call"

Mariah smiled very slightly, happy to be able to of assistance to her commanding officer, and saluted Fury "Yes Sir."

Fury watched her walk away with a single passing thought 'This might just work'. 


	2. Hello Little Flower

"Seriously Gambit!"

Students scrunched down into their chairs, hands covering their ears as the ferocious yell echoed down the hallways. Storm stared out the window on the door, watching for the aforementioned student to pass by.

A masculine chuckled followed by racing footfalls alerted Storm that the trouble maker was making his way down the stairwell. Students were whispering trying to figure out what Remy did this time.

Everyone cringed when the oppressive aura fell upon their heads. The wielder's hate and malicious intent could be felt for miles. Storm watched a flash of brown and burning red pass, followed closely by flowing flames and furious amber. After they passed the wave lifted and everyone released a collective sigh. Storm shook her head and went back to her current lesson. After all it was best just to let these two work it out, hoping they didn't destroy the grounds again.

Laelia was furious, if she got her claws on Gambit she would rip him to shreds. The Asshole just had to ruin her morning the only way he knew how, with a prank.

"Get back here Gambit!"

Said male glanced over his shoulder, amusement dancing in his burning red eyes. "Don' be dat way Chere! I thought you liked th' water."

A clawed hand nearly ripped his head off, luckily he ducked in time to preserve his face.

"I'll Kill You!" Lael growled swiping with her claws but Gambit just danced out of her reach.

He released a full blown laugh before darting down a hallway that lead to the outside courtyard. Dodging swipes aimed at his vital regions he slammed the door open with his shoulder and ran out into the open.

"Stop running you coward!"

"Ah Pix th' wet look suits ya. Oof!" Remy lost all the air in his lungs as he was tackled to the ground. Even with clawed fist raining down on his body the second his red eyes landed on his abuser his laughter rang loud and clear.

"Cher! Stop.. please." Remy gasped out between chuckles. He couldn't help himself, his lil Pixie looked adorable. Her hair the color of flames was drenched making it darker in shade. Her calming green and blue eyes were now amber with her rage, but the best part was her cheeks stained cherry red in embarrassment.

"Stop Laughing Remy!" She growled.

"Ah but Pix da wet look is sexy on ya" He winked.

Laelia screeched in a mix of embarrassment and anguish, raising her hand and extending her claws. Gambit glanced at the gleaming claws and felt his face go white.

"Ah Chere. You know I love ya right" Remy gulped as those claws were pointed towards his throat.

Lael grinned, "I love you too, but I'm gonna rip your throat out."

Remy wiggled beneath his captor's weight hopping to knock her off as those claws came down for his throat. Laelia let out a groan as her claws stopped an inch from Remy's nose.

"Ah Friggin Damn it."

"Damn right kid."

Lael looked over her shoulder at the one that stopped the murder of Gambit. Her eyes landed on the disgruntled appearance of Logan, damn she would never kill Remy now.

"Logan, get dis drenched fairy off my lap would ya."

Lae turned to glare at Remy. "You are so dead." She swung her other hand at her prey which was also grabbed by Logan.

"Logan let go." She seethed, tossing and turning trying to get out of his grip. Logan rolled his eyes before picking Lael up by her arms. She yelped, pulling in the opposite direction to no effect. He just yanked causing her to fall, flailing into his sturdy chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her as she tossed and wiggled in his grasp. Her claws scrapping down his arms and ripping at the flesh. Nothing worked but Lae refused to back down, she would get free damn it.

"Calm down kitten." Logan growled, causing Lael to fall docile. He released a sigh as her head dropped down, letting her hair cover her eyes. "Now, What did Remy do?"

"Why is it my fault?" Remy sat up glaring at the pair.

"Cause when Lae is trying to kill you she usually has a reason."

Gambit looked away with a huff, but couldn't deny it. It was most of the time true, note most. Lae's sudden overwhelming silence was starting to bug him. When Remy looked back he did not like the smirk on Lael's lips, a plotting smile. He could also see the mischievous glint to her eye, this was not going to turn out well, for him.

"Logan." Lae whined, "Remy snuck into my room and dumped water on me." She said adding a slight sniffle for a stronger affect.

Logan whipped his head up turning a glare that could put hell to shame, on the poor ghost white Remy. "You were in her room." The growl was deep and bone chilling, a predator getting ready for the hunt.

Ah hell, Remy knew it was time to leave, he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Bout dat. Um I think I here Xavier callin for me."

He took of like a bullet from a gun,Logan growled, dropped Lae and took after the punk.

Lae smirked, brushed off her jeans and turned on her heels heading off to find her good friend Rogue. She snickered behind her fist as Remy's parting words rang in her ears.

"I Hate Alphas!"

Laelia found her friend sitting by the fountain, staring at the reflective puddle. She grinned, if her inner animal had a tail it would be waving back and forth as she stalked her so called prey. The poor girl was unaware of her presence, involuntarily making herself an easy target. Lae crouched down getting ready to pounce.

"Rogue!"

Rogue released a small screech of surprise as a body flew into hers just as she turned, causing the two of them to tumble to the ground. She grunted before glancing down at the grinning weight on her chest.

"Hi there!" Lae chirped.

Rogue groaned and collapsed back to the ground. "I really should be used to this by now."

Lae shrugged, "Probably."

"Get off your not a house cat."

Laelia moaned and kneaded her head in Rogue's stomach, "But I want to be your lazy house cat. And you can spoil me and let me sleep on your lap every hour of everyday. It sounds like heaven." She purred.

"Oh God. Just get up."

Lae chuckled and did as told, holding out her hand for her friend to take. Rogue smiled, taking the outstretched appendage and allowing Lae to pull her up. When they were both standing, Rogue finally took in her appearance.

"What happened to you?"

Lael shrugged, "Remy."

"What did you do?"

"The Alpha's hunting him."

Rogue's eyes shot open in disbelief, "You didn't?"

Lael grinned in malicious glee, "I so did."

Rogue laughed as the two of them walked away from the fountain, "Lets hope he gets away till Logan calms down."

"I was lucky he showed up when he did. You know I could never harm Remy." Laelia crossed her arms behind her head, staring at the blue sky.

Rogue eyes lit up finally getting it, "Yeah. But we both know Logan can."

"Exactly."

Laelia and Rogue, both shared a smile and laugh, heading towards the lunch room ignorant of Remy's cries of terror. Gotta love the Alphas. 


	3. Meet the Pack

((A/N))  
Kai: I'm happy with the turn out of this story so far ^^

Gambit: Glad your happy Chere

Kai: Ah Remy you know I love ya. But you asked for it

Gambit: D: How th' hell?

Kai: I'm playing with the Alpha Beta system. Logan and Lae are both animal based. Logan sees her as a Beta that needs to be protected

Gambit: D: Those poor people

Kai: Logan the over protective father figure. Yay! ^^

Gambit: D: Dat is not a good thing!

Kai: ^^ It is to me

Gambit: D: Your cruel Cher!

Kai: *rolls eyes* Anyways you will noticed in this chapter that Laelia has alot of nicknames. Her mutant name is Siren so her friends call her names similar.

Gambit: They are Sy, Pixie, Pix, and Lae. And I sometimes call her Nymph and Minx when we're playing pranks

Warren: That's quite the ammount of nicknames

Kai: XD you should see how many I actually have

Logan: Forgetting something Kit.

Kai: Oh! I wanna thank those who added this to their favorites. Makes me happy to know someone is enjoying this.

Gambit: Other than her, she means

Kai: *smacks* ^^ Also I'm sorry if Rogue seems OOC I'll be explaining that in this chapter

Gambit: Reviews are greatly welcome Cheres

Kai: Enjoy! ^^ ((END A/N))

The lunch room was loud and boisterous as usual. Lae walked in arm linked with Rogue's searching for the familiar feathered and blue faces of their group. A loud crash and almost insane laughter caught their attention.

Rogue nudged Lae with their interlaced arms, "Looks like Remy made it back."

Lae's bi-colored eyes clashed with Remy's red and she released a nervous chuckle. "Do ya think he hates me?"

Rogue hummed in thought. "I'm not too sure. Lets find out."

Laelia mewled in despair as Rogue lead her over to their group. Rogue used to be such a shy girl, very nervous about being too close to a person, till she met Lae. Laelia stood up for her when others made fun of her gift, and refused to leave her side till she joined her make shift pack. Sometimes she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Right now it was looking more to the bad side of things.

Remy was scowling when they finally made it over, and the thump from before was Warren laughing on the ground.

"Dang Pix you didn't have to sick Mr. Anger Management on him." Warren announced after his laughing fit settled. "But after I saw our Pixie running through the halls drenched to the bone. I guess she had a right."

Remy scowled harder, "C'mon homme, can't ya be on m'side?"

Warren shook his blonde head, "Your just lucky she isn't Pyro."

Lae chuckled nervously, "Rem if I apologize will things be cool again?"

"An apology ain't gon' be enough Pix."

"Hmmmm. How about a kiss?" Lae stared at Remy, who looked up in thought before turning to her with a smirk.

"Sounds good Cher."

Lae leaned across the table and placed a small Peck on Remy's cheek. Pulling away she chuckled at Remy's pout.

"Dat ain't a real kiss."

"Has to be good enough unless you want the Alpha on the hunt again." Her eyebrow raised as her eyes darted of to a section of the lunch area.

Remy glanced over and paled, 'Yeah I forgive ya Cher."

Warren looked over and refrained from laughing, though his wings fluttered with amusement. Logan was leaning against the wall, next to the only exit, arms crossed over his broad chest, glaring into Remy's skull.

A tray of food settled down at their current table, "Vhy is Logan glaring at Remy?" A heavily German accent questioned.

"Kurt!" Lae jumped up to hug the final member of her pack, which was returned in kind. Kurt's tail swished back and forth, and Lae restrained herself against batting at it. She sighed, "Man I wish I could have a tail."

At everyone's dead silence she realized she said that out loud. She pulled away from Kurt and spun back to the table, "Don't look at me like that." Her lips pursed into a pout.

"Cher why would you want a tail?"

"Oh hush Cajun! They're awesome!"

Kurt chuckled from behind her and patted her head, "Maybe one day."

She tilted her head back and smiled up at Kurt, "I'll work on that."

Remy and Warren moaned about their little pixie wanting another appendage, most likely going to be used to wack them.

Rogue chuckled quietly, "How about we get lunch. After all Nightcrawler is the only one who has food." She pointed out.

Lae straightened up, "Sounds good." She rounded the table and pulled Rogue up to her feet, "Lets go!" She chirped. Rogue squeaked as the room spun from the forward momentum.

As Lae skipped across the room dragging Rogue with her, the males of her pack just watched with small smiles. Though they made sure their eyes were alert for any intruding males. Pack mentality is after all carried within all living creatures, mutants just acted on their instincts more so than their human counterparts.

"You know, even though Logan is scary protective. Its fun being with Siren." Warren glanced at the other boys watching their heads nod in agreement.

"Logan i can deal without, but she helped Rogue open up. That girl's shell used to be larger than de galaxy."

"Its a gut thing. Lae needed a Frauleine as a freund." Kurt sat down next to Warren, who started to sneak food off his plate. "I vould hate to see them torn apart."

The three males continued to watched the two females of the pack. Laughing as Lae piled food on their plates.

"Sweet! They got CAKE!"

The boys shared a collective chuckle at Lae's outburst. Remy just shook his head, "As if she e'en needs sugar."

The girls finally made their way back over with enough food to feed an army. Lae sat down between Kurt and Rogue, with Remy on the other side of the dark haired girl. Lunch was spent with lively chatter and passed around jokes. Hands jumping between plates, stealing their favorite items. Lae smiled at her pack, this group was a mix of different characters but she loved them with her whole heart. Nothing could tear them apart and she would love to see someone try. The thought of separation caused her eyes to darken in misery, and her inner cat's ears to flatten to her skull.

A pack animal without a pack would eventually die, the separation messes with their mind. The feeling of loneliness is painful, she's felt it and knows it. Before coming to the institute, she was alone. Her parents didn't understand why she would just sit by the window staring at the forest far off in the distance. Didn't understand the pain she felt, or the wishes she made to find the place she belonged.

'Wishes that eventually came true,' She thought with a smile.

Now that she's here, she knows there is nothing in the world that feels as good as having your pack with you. Knowing that they will be with you for better or worse, their own private Brotherhood of sorts.

"Siren, Vat is on your mind?"

She smiled at Kurt's question and leaned against him. "Just thinking about what I would do without all of you."

"No need to think Dat way Chere! Ya can't get rid of us!" Remy cheered.

Kurt wrapped his tail around Lae's waist, giving her a sense of security and peace. Letting her lean further into his embrace, snuggled beneath his arm.

"Yeah we're your pack!" Warren slammed his glass against Remy's in a makeshift oath. Rogue smiled slightly and tapped her own glass against theirs. Lae grinned her cat like smile, and nudged Kurt. They picked up their glasses and clanked them all together.

Remy smirked. "To th' Pack!" And everyone chimed along.

"The Pack!" 


	4. Hello Change Of Wind

**((Begin** A/N))

If you are enjoying my story and care not for an explanation of the inner working of this story. Then you are welcome to skip this A/N.

**Kai:** Alright then. I have received a review stating that the pack system has confused them so I'm going to clear that mess up. Ok where to start. Well Laelia is an animal based mutant like Logan. I'm not sure what the correct term is for that state of mutation, so I'll just refer to them as hybrids. A hybrid is a mutant that retains the traits of an animal, such as heightened senses, like hearing, sight and smell.

My theory is that being a hybrid makes them more animalistic, and it influences their daily lives. As a hybrid they will search for others that can understand them, usually misfits or others that have been tormented for their anomalies if other hybrids are non existent.

As for a pack.

A pack is a very close group of friends who often refer to each other as family. They look out for each other and always have each others backs. More members can be added to the pack but the pack as a whole must deem them trustworthy. Friends outside the pack can exist but are not referred to as a pack mate because they are not close enough to be considered family. Pack share everything, and secrets rarely exist between the pack mates.

Now then the Alpha-Beta thing. Ok, all animals have this system and if you haven't noticed by now humans also follow this system. In a pack you have your Alphas or the Leader. An Alpha-Beta is next which is usually the alpha female or females, there can be more than one Alpha-Beta. Then you have the Beta which is the second in command, and lastly the Omegas which are the bottom of the food chain.

Now that, that is explained on to the rest. Logan's role, Logan is classified as an Alpha, basically in charge of protecting a pack. Seeing as Lae is also a hybrid, he sees himself as her Alpha. He calls her Kit as in Kitten cause that's how he views her, as his daughter in a way. He is protective of her and his inner animal has dubbed her his charge or offspring. Also a male's role in a pack is to protect the females. I established that by the three boys keeping an eye on the girls of the pack. The boys know how a pack works and understand their roles. This is my other theory, that pack mentality is engraved into their genetics along with their instincts. If someone were to overstep their welcome the boys would jump to the aid of the girls.

As I have stated everyone has pack mentality and the Alpha-Beta system, including humans.I hope this cleared some of this up. Thanks for reading. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter

**((End** A/N))

* * *

Whispers spread like a plague, throughout the grounds about a black car pulling up at the gates. No one knew anything about this strange vehicle except it was clearly armored. In a matter of minute's rumors spread about one of the students being in trouble with the government.

Lae was lounging with her pack beneath a tree, unaware of the commotion passing through the grounds. Her head was resting in Rogue's lap, purring slightly as those gloved fingers passed through her Orange-Red locks. Kurt perched in the tree above them, laying on his stomach as his blue tail swished, in a lazy manner, back and forth. Their eyes continued to trail after Remy as he flung card after card into the blue sky. After every explosion his face conformed with his anger and frustration.

"Get down here and fight like a man, ya freakin' bird!"

"No thanks I'm good up here!" Warren sing-songed from the sky above, he swooped down causing Remy to roll backwards to avoid the dive. Warren took back to the skies, laughing as Remy charged an entire deck of cards. Laughter and curses were flung around and the chase continued.

"Hey Siren!"

Lae's ears perked up at the shout, "Colossus. That you?"

"Yeah its me."

Lae sat up from her spot on Rogue's lap, "Bad timing Rogue was actually letting me be a lap cat." She pouted up at Piotr's pretty blue eyes. Rogue scoffed but it turned into a small chuckle at Lae's glare.

"She was even petting me," Siren mewed at Colossus. His eyes glanced at the girl with a questioning gaze, Rogue only turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

Colossus shook his head with a slight laugh, this group was ridiculous.

"So what brings ya here Big Guy? Oh! Did you decide to join my pack?" Lae's eyes lit up in hope.

Colossus shook his head, causing Lae to deflate and collapse back into Rogues lap. "Why not?" She whined. "Do you not love me?"

Piotr blushed and looked away from the pleading green-blue gaze. He was at a loss for words, how was he supposed to respond to that. Rogue laughed quietly into her fist and poked Siren.

"Lae you're not supposed to ask people that." She stated.

Lae rolled over in her lap to stare into the dark-haired girl's green eyes. "Why not. I ask you guys all the time and say it back all the time."

Rogue sighed, "Sy. Give Piotr time."

Laelia rolled her eyes and stared up at Colossus, "I give you a week before I hunt you down and force you to join the pack."

Colossus glanced at Rogue who smirked wickedly in return, "Trust me she will. How do you think I ended up here."

Colossus chuckled, knowing what she spoke to be the truth. He remembered catching glimpses of Lae dragging an unwilling Rogue off to places with her other pack mates. She sought out the other girl just to talk with, surprising her with hugs. He wasn't sure what actually caused it but she eventually admitted defeat and joined.

He glanced at Rogue and pointed out, in his mind, that she looked a lot happier and brighter since she entered their ragtag world. Lae as crazy as she is, was a good influence on the other female.

"I'll think about it."

Lae shrugged, "I guess that's good enough. For now." She smiled, "So what brings ya our way?"

"Word spread around the grounds about a government vehicle parked out the gates. I was wondering what you heard?"

Laelia looked up in thought, "Nothing". She batted at Rogue's white streaks of hair, "What about you Rougey?"

She looked down at Lae in disbelief, "Your kidding right? You've been in my lap this entire time. How could I?"

Lae shrugged, "The amazing powers of hearing."

Kurt chuckled and tapped Lae on the forehead with his tail. "That ist you Sy."

"Yo nice car!" Everyone looked up at the outburst. The long grass brushed their skin as Warren glided back to the earth. "Sy you didn't hack the human's government server again. Did ya?"

"That was once!"

"Cher ya sent multiple military vehicles and people to da middle of a suburban neighbor'ood." Remy deadpanned from his place behind Warren.

Lae chuckled, "So worth it. And I wasn't caught remember. They thought it was a miss type from an insider."

Flesh hitting flesh filled the silence as Rogue face palmed. "I remember that being on the news. I can't believe that was you."

Laelia brushed Rogue's dark locks from her eyes, "Hey feel special not that many people know."

"I have no idea if I should laugh or be ashamed for knowing you."

"Laughter is good. It was funny after all."

Rogue finally chuckled at that, her dark locks brushing Lae's cheeks as she shook her head back and forth.

"Well seeing as none of us little folk know what is going on. How bout we head to the front gate?"

"Can't."

Everyone looked at Piotr's profile in question.

"Whatcha mean Big Guy?"

"The Professor banned all students away from the general area."

Lae opened her mouth to speak but Piotr beat her too it. "He's not letting anyone near except for the..." What was the word Lae used for them.

"Elders." Remy supplied.

Piotr blinked at the sky and turned back to Remy. "Is that what you call the older X-Men members or well the teachers?"

"Yeah," Laelia chirped. "I called them Elders first and they kinda picked it up."

"Sy started to call them that so she wouldn't get in trouble for insulting them."

"Hey don't get me wrong Rogue. The Elders can be cool but Storm she's too. Angry for my tastes. She needs to take a chill pill and maybe have a beer or twelve."

Remy snickered. "Chere I don't think she even knows what a beer is."

Siren looked thoughtful but just ended up snickering with Remy. "I agree completely."

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked up at Piotr. "Since I'm guessing you have nowhere to be. Would you like to join us?"

Lae's hand shot into the air, forcing Rogue to lean back to avoid a hit to the face. "Yeah join us!"

Colossus looked at the group, everyone giving him welcoming smiles. "If I'm not intruding?" He smiled nervously.

Remy scoffed, "Ain't no intruding with us. All of us already agreed dat ya would be a great pack mate."

Piotr nodded and moved to sit down where he stood. A hand shot out stopping him as it latched to his arm. With a tug he was sent sprawling to the ground next to Rogue. Blushing he followed the arm to the grinning Lae it was attached too.

"No reason to be so far away. I don't bite... Much."

Piotr's face lit up at what was implied and sputtered incoherently. Lae just continued to grin at him, hand still wrapped around his arm and splayed across Rogues lap. Till the owner of said comfy lap sideswiped her head with the back of her hand.

"Ow Rogue! What The Hell!"

"Keep it to minimum for now. Piotr isn't used to your ways as well as us."

Lae pouted and released Piotr before turning back over in Rogues lap. She stared at the tree with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine then. I don't love you anymore."

Rogue rolled her eyes and glanced at Colossus who mouthed her a thank you. "Alright then get off my lap."

Lae's body went rigid as she knew it would and arms encircled her waist. "I didn't mean it Roguey. I love you!" She whined.

The boys chuckled as Piotr shook his head. Rogue smiled and ran her fingers through Lae's hair receiving a pur of satisfaction in return. All was well as they sat beneath the old oak, conversing with Piotr about different things, always drifting back to why he should join the pack.

"Shit Alpha!" A yelp of pain followed the outburst, spurring the group to turn their gaze up. Remy rubbed his head where the hard fist collided, grumbling about how he didn't deserve it.

"Watch it Kid."

"Logan what brings you our way?" Lae lifted an eyebrow and glanced at him from one eye.

"Checking on you."  
Both eyes shot open and leveled Logan with a concerned stare. "What did I do?"

Logan glanced at Colossus with a raised eyebrow, switching his burning cigar to the other side of his mouth. He knew the members of Lae's pack, but he didn't know Piotr joined. "Nothing Kit."

"Hmmm." Lae relaxed back down to Rogue's lap. "So what's going on?"

"Everyone knows how you are Kit."

"Yeah full of issues." Remy chimed earning him a heated glare, causing him to deflate.

"Professor wants me to make sure you don't harass our guest." Logan looked back at Lae.

"Dude I'm laying here, comfy might I add. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"Might I add Kit. You have an attention span that's almost none existent."

Silence surrounded the group as Logan and Lae stared each other down, till she turned away with a knowing grin. "Touche' Alpha, Touche'."

Logan looked over his shoulder, listening to something most likely. "Just stay here or you lose your town privileges."

Lae went rigid and slowly moved her gaze back to Logan. "You wouldn't."

His grin turned feral, "I can and I will. After all locks are tricky things and can break at the most useful times."

Sy deflated as a mourning over her loss began. "Fine I'll stay here."

"Good." With that Logan walked back the way he came. Once he was out of hearing distance, Lae turned back to her pack with a thoughtful frown.

"Am I really that bad?"

A collective yes was her answer, even Piotr agreed. Everyone was against her today it seemed, the unfairness of it all.

A conversation started up about something of no interest to Lae, so she blocked it out. Even though her eyes were on the sky that was peaking through the swaying branches, her attention was on the group of Elders moving through the grounds.

Based on the voices, it was Logan, Storm, Scott, Professor Xavier and two unknowns. They were talking in hushed tones, being mindful of anyone who may overhear. Lae's eye twitched, this was torture. Even with her heightened hearing she could only make out small words that made no sense without a sentence added.

She mentally drew their path as they moves from the gates. As she listened a key factor passed through her mind, the students were no longer near the area. A few lingered here and there, but she could tell it was only her pack and the elders in the general area.

"That's odd." She mumbled under her breath. Her eyes shifted to amber as those footsteps moved closer. Creaking of shifting leather and heavy footfalls, combat boots her mind supplied, stepping in time to an unheard military beat. Just who were these people and why were they here.

Step by step they drew closer though staying a good distance away. Voices loud enough to gain her attention but low enough that she couldn't decipher their words. She slowly rotated her head till she could watch them from the corner of her eye.

Dark was the only word she could think of. His skin was a dark chocolate which he covered with a black leather trench coat and matching gloves. The eyepatch and the scars that marred his face didn't bother her. But the fact that he wore darkness as a cloak, that caused her eyes to shoot open. His energy swirling with many hidden emotions, this was a man who has seen plenty in his life. Death mingled on the outskirts alerting Lae that this man has seen death and quite possibly experienced death himself.

The girl was of no interest, she screamed loyalty with the force of a thousand suns. All of that loyalty directed towards the man she was with. Her blue suit was pressed and smoothed into correct order; and her dark brown locks pulled back into a tight, no-nonsense bun. Yeah, definitely military personnel.

"I wonder who that Scary Bald Guy is."

Conversation ended, damn she did it again. Lae really needed to learn how to keep those thoughts to herself.


	5. Meet The Scary Bald Guy

((A/N **Begin))**

**Kai:** Wooooo Chapter 5

Gambit: Slow update huh Chere?

Kai: D: I was enjoying Halloween

Warren: Yeah yeah we get it. You had to dress up and roam your city *rolls eyes* sounds fun.

Kai: *wacks* No one asked you!

Gambit: Careful somethin' might happen ta ya D:

Kai: *rolls eyes* Anyways I'm glad all of ya have stuck with me so far. :D

Gambit: And we have excitin' news. Th' Avengers are almos' here

Kai: Yep. If they don't make an appearance in this chapter it'll be the next one.

Kurt: She ist Writing vhat ever comes to mind.

Kai: Also the spelling mistakes in Kurt's speech are on purpose. That's how the words actually sound with a German accent.

Gambit: Kai knows she's had three years of German.

Kai: It's a bad ass language. If someone told me they would kick my ass in German or with just the accent I think I would be running away. ^^;

Kurt: Kai ist also doing it this vay because if she actually typed German you vould be confused. Like. Was is pronounced Vas which means What.

Kai: Changing the W to a V is alot easier. So if I typed Vas its German for what.

Warren: Anyways here's the next installment

Kai: There's also talk of Harry Potter. Enjoy ^^

**((End** A/N))

* * *

Everyone was staring, she could feel it. Their gazes were burning holes through her head, figuratively speaking. But Lae felt like her body might spontaneously ignite if they didn't look away.

"What?" She growled.

"Cher we know you're slightly unstable but I think ya should keep those thoughts to y'self."

"Yeah well, it seems the filter between my thoughts and lips broke." She leaned back to look into Remy's amused red gaze.

"But that man over there." Her hand waved to draw attention to his general area. "There is something about him."

"And what would Dat be?"

Ah what was the word. Remy just taught it to her two days ago. Her eyes lit up in triumph. "Le Meurtrier."

She held his gaze, watching as his eyes hardened, blocking his thoughts completely. He turned away to glance at the man, Lae just called a murderer. She knew what he was doing, he was assessing the man to see if he was a threat or not. Lae shrugged it off. After all if he was a danger to the children, she believed the Professor wouldn't have allowed him here.

"What does that mean?"

Lae smiled up at Rogue, completely ignoring the question in her eyes. "It means pudding."

"You called him pudding?"

That broke Remy's glower as he tried and failed to hold in his laughter. Lae smirked, she knew Remy would find that amusing. The tension was a thing of the past as the group laughed at Rogue's expense. The poor girl confused about the entire situation.

Her green gaze shifted to annoyance once she gathered the word didn't mean pudding, "That wasn't very nice."

Lae shrugged, "Not my fault you don't understand other languages."

"Not everyone can be omni-lingual like you."

"Oh such a big word."

Rogue shoved Lae from her lap with a scowl on her lips. Lae giggled and rolled to her stomach, hands laced underneath her chin.

"Don't be that way. You know you love me."

Rogue shook her head, groaning in displeasure for knowing such a playful creature. "I swear you will be the death of me."

Laelia shrugged, "Hey everything is in good fun. Laughter is much better than slaughter."

Rogue looked between her fingers, disbelief clearly painted over her entire face. "What? Laughter is better than slaughter?"

"Yeah. If I didn't have anyone to annoy or laugh with. My inner animal might come out to play. Which would probably end in manslaughter."

The fact that Lae stated that with a serious face had many questions running through her mind. So she asked the first one she thought of.

"How?"

Lae hummed in humor, "My inner animal is a feline, which makes me a hunter."

Rogue could tell there was more to that thought, so she urged her on with an imploring gaze. She sighed, she knew Rogue wouldn't leave it at that, but she was afraid to tell too much. Avoiding all eye contact, Lae dropped a hand to the ground and ran her knuckles across the grass.

Her eyes never leaving her hand as her voice took on a somber note. "Also I naturally play rough which could result in accidental death if my instincts took over. Like a game of cat and mouse to the death. Its even worse if I happen to end up the mouse."

Rogue smiled sadly, Lae hardly talked about her life before coming here. Based on how she was acting, something bad must have happened in her past. Something that had her ashamed of her mutation.

Gambit reached over and gently stroked Lae's hair. He knew, Lae shared the darker part of her past with him a few months into their friendship. Their pasts were similar in many ways, their both had to do things they aren't proud of to survive. But Lae didn't just have herself to think about, her human parents were in danger too.

Lae glanced up, connecting sorrow filled amber with knowing red. The ghosts of her past faded to the back of her mind. She had Remy and her pack to think about, to care for and share a fun life with. The dark couldn't hunt her anymore, not here, not with friends who would protect her with everything they have. She shared a smile with Remy, letting him know all was fine as the amber receded to her natural green-blue. He nodded and gave a final pat to her head before removing his hand.

Lae slowly pushed herself up to her feet, and dusted off the back of her jeans. "Well since this sharing episode is over. How bout we go bug the Elders? Find out who the Scary Bald Man is?"

Remy wrapped an arm around Lae's shoulders, "Sounds like a fun plan Cher." They shared a smirk full of mischief and looked back to the rest of the group.

"Who else is in?"

Rogue looked up at Lae, "I'm sorry about bringing up those less than pleasant memories Lae."

Laelia scoffed and held a hand out to her with a grin on her lips. "No harm done. I don't really share my past. You're allowed to be curious. K?"

Rogue smiled finally and grabbed the outstretched hand. "Ok."

"Good." Lae hauled Rogue to her feet but didn't let go of her hand.

Warren stood next to Remy as Kurt jumped down from the tree to stand with the rest. Everyone staring at Piotr, who was still on the ground.

"You coming Big Guy?" Warren asked.

"Yeah let's go! You're part of the pack today!"

Colossus looked at all the grinning faces and shook his head as he slowly stood up. Maybe this group would be a fun one to hang around with. Lae whooped in joy as Piotr fell in step with them.

As they headed towards the main entrance, Colossus couldn't help looking around the group. He watched Lae swing her and Rogue's entwined hands, back and forth, even as she was arguing with Remy. Warren and Kurt making bets on who would win said argument before being threatened by both Gambit and Siren. Rogue just shook her head at their antics, though she was sporting an amused smile. Piotr jolted out of his thoughts as an arm weaved through his. He glanced at said clothed arm before looking at the smiling Rogue it was attached too.

In the past she would never voluntarily initiate physical contact but now here she was, with her arm draped through his. He smiled and allowed it, knowing this was a big step for the girl. Rogue returned the smile before looking ahead of the group. Lae was a great person even if she didn't always see it. She helped Rogue in more ways than could ever be repaid.

"Hey Rogue how come ya never hold onto me, but your holding onto da Big Guy? A pretty girl like ya belongs on my arm." Remy winked.

"I don't walk near you because the last time I did you tried to cop a feel."

"What? You dare touch my Rougey in an inappropriate manner!"

"Ah! Sy! Mercy!"

He laughed as she slapped Remy on the top of his head repeatedly, screaming at him for flirting with her Rougey. Said girl shook her head, denying Lae's claim which sent her into a whining fit about her undying love for Rogue. Piotr chuckled quietly at Rogue's flustered expression and silent pleas for help.

This group was closer than any group of friends could be. Colossus felt honored that such a group would want to keep him around, and include him as one of their own.

"So vere do you think the Elders would be?"

Lae paused mid swing but hit Remy anyways for his mouthed thank you to Kurt.

"Somewhere without the young ones. Most likely his office. But Logan is with them so he'll hear us if we walk up to the door."

"Yeah and Logan told you to stay put so you're ignoring his orders by the way."

"Thanks for pointing that out Feathers." Lae deadpanned, getting a thumbs up in return. She rolled her eyes. "Logan already knew it was a long shot that I would actually listen. For once. That's why he's staying with them. So I can't get near."

"So what do we do?"

"Hmmm. No idea Rogue. But this guest is obviously important to the Professor or Logan wouldn't be there."

"Just cause Logan is there doesn't mean the guest is important."

Lae grinned at Warren. "You don't get it do you? Logan's hearing is scary good. Its how he knows when I'm getting into trouble."

"You mean causing trouble. Ow. Sy stopping hitting me Chere!"

Rogue snapped her fingers gathering everyone's attention. "I get it. With his hearing they can tell when someone is heading their way."

"Exactly." Laelia grinned at the girl. "He can stop the conversation and scare the outsider away before they continue. So they have to be discussing something interesting that they don't want to be overheard."

"That makes sense," Piotr nodded, "But that symbol on his jacket collar. I've seen it somewhere."

"TV?"

"No I think it one of the hand written books in the library."

"Why were ya in the library. Dat doesn't sound fun."

"Some people do like to learn Remy."

He scoffed, "Yeah da ones who are overachievers."

"Hey! I take offence to that! I love to read." Lae pouted.

"Mostly Sci-fi am I right?"

"Technically speaking its actuality since we used to be considered Sci-fi." She chuckled. "But I also read stories about history too."

"Probably not most of the time."

"Stop picking on me!"

Rogue squeezed Lae's hand that was still resting in her own. "I think I know what Piotr is talking about. It was a leather-bound. It was originally someone's diary or journal. Right?"

Piotr nodded, "It seemed to be passed along many people, each entry signed, some with different names. It was titled the Journal of the Shield."

Remy and Warren shared a knowing look, "Sounds like a boring book."

"Should be put in the "Restricted Section"."

Lae face-palmed, "Oh God I'm never letting you two watch Harry Potter with me again."

"Come on Cher. We're the residential Marauders of this joint."

"Yep," The two bumped fists with identical grins.

"Well if that's true whose who?" Lae asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well I would be Potter. You Sy would be Black. Rogue is our Lily. Warren is Peter and Kurt is Reemus."

"Hey why am I the rat!"

"Cause ya run away from me like one."

"Ok I understand me, you, Rogue and Kurt. But I don't see Warren as Peter. And what about Colossus?"

Warren and Remy looked at the boy in question and shared a smirk. "He can be our Snape."

Cue another face-palm from the girls. "I don't think they should watch Harry Potter ever again."

"If they didn't argue so much I could see them as the Weasely Twins."

Rogue and Lae stared at Piotr with an identical look of disbelief.

He blushed. "Don't look at me like that."

"Just answer this movies or books?"

"Both."

Lae threw herself at him and wrapped him in a one-handed hug. "Sorry Remy I think I love Colossus more than you now."

"Hey!"

"Piotr will you marry me?"

"Sy!" Remy whined from behind her, "I thought ya were gonna marry me?"

"I can't do that Rem."

"Why not?"

"Cause if your James Potter you have to marry Lily and I'm not Lily."

"Ok you two. Enough. Sy let go of Colossus before he implodes from embarrassment and Gambit don't even think of marriage with me."

"Ah Chere ya wound me. I would be an amazing husband."

Rogue rolled her eyes and tugged Lae's hand so she let go of the red Piotr. She did, giggling as she circled back to Rogue's other side.

Leaning over she smiled up at Piotr. "I think you would be a much better husband than Remy."

"Sy!"

Kurt just shook his head and wandered over to Piotr's other side. "Don't feel bad. They're always this vay."

"I'm starting to notice that." He smiled, watching Remy and Lae argue once again.

"So vhere are ve heading to?"

"Seeing as they're busy," Rogue nodded towards the bickering duo. "I guess we decide."

"We could always head to the library. And try to find that book."

Rogue hummed in thought, a habit she picked up from Lae. "That works."

Unnoticed by the other three who were preoccupied with themselves, they turned left at the second hallway. Lae and Remy unaware the Commons room was in the opposite direction they were heading. Rogue glanced down at Siren and smiled at the fact that their hands were still together.

"Kit." A gruff voice growled.

Lae immediately went stiff, forcing Rogue to stop next to her. With wide eyes she slowly turned around to find her alpha glaring down at her. Lae moved her gaze around the walls, trying to find some semblance of familiarity.

"This isn't the hallway to the Commons room is it?"

"Your correct kit. Now would you mind telling me where you are heading?"

"Logan. Its ok." Rogue gave a reassuring squeeze to Lae's hand. "We're just heading to the library. Lae was distracted from talking with Remy. She didn't know."

Lae relaxed and mentally thanked Rogue for removing her alphas angry stare.

Logan grunted and turned away. "Fine. Go."

"Actually," Everyone turned to glance at Professor Xavier as he made his way over. "I believe its time they knew what has transpired. Rogue, Laelia, Remy, Kurt, Warren and Piotr. If you would follow us."

The group glanced and each other before following behind the two Elders.

"Professor if I may ask?"

"Ask away Siren." He smiled over his shoulder which she returned.

"Why all this secrecy? I mean I can understand keeping the students away but, just who is this guest?"

"Yes Logan already stated that you would figure out most of what is happening. You are a smart girl after all."

"Just can't stay serious."

Lae scowled and looked away from Logan, they both knew he was right. Xavier chuckled lightly catching their thoughts.

"Tell me Siren what have you gathered."

She turned her eyes to the ceiling, swinging her and Rogue's hands again. "They are military. The way they walk and hold themselves gave that away. The girl is scary loyal to the older man, and they both seem to take everything serious."

Xavier couldn't hold back a chuckle that time. "What else?"

Lae paused to gather her thoughts, when a strange image forced its way through. "That man."

Her voice trailed off as she mentally analyzed in her thoughts. "He leads something, a group. He's most likely a commanding officer in the military. That would explain the air of importance about him."

With her eyes trained on the ceiling, she didn't notice Logan send an "I told you so" look to the Professor.

"Hmm. Anything else you noticed."

"His eyes." Her voice held a strange understanding to it.

"His eyes?" Logan looked lost.

"Yeah his eyes. They held knowledge of a world most never see. But they were tired."

"So." Remy shrugged. "The guys tired."

"No Rem they were tired. Like someone whose been pushed to the edge of their sanity and are about to fall off. Which in turn causes the loss off sleep. I would say it was most likely a member or members of his team that caused it."

"Then I would say your excellent at reading people."

Lae lazily moved her gaze to scrutinized the female lingering in the doorway to the Professor's office. It was the same woman who was walking the grounds with the scary bald man.

"Impressive might I add. Most people can't understand a stranger that well."

An unspoken challenge, Lae grinned, sweet. "Most "people" as you put it, wouldn't happen to have an animal based mutation. Would they?"

The woman smiled very slightly, just a twitch of the lips. "No they wouldn't. My name is Maria Hill and I'm a leading agent for the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. I must say Professor Xavier she is a very well taught student. Your not training Assassins are you?"

Lae scoffed. "I'm no student, and before you ask my age is of no concern to you."

Remy chuckled from behind her. "Cher sometimes I believe ya don't even know how old ya are."

Lae glared over her shoulder. "Oh hush you." She turned her attentions back to Maria. "Seeing as you have given me your name I assume its only polite I give you my own."

"That would be appreciated."

"My name is Laelia McCollins also known as Siren, member of the X-Men, Best Mechanical Engineer and Leader of Technology Advancements within these grounds."

"Impressive."

"Oh trust me. When ya get Lae in a room with technology she could give Tony Stark a run for his money."

Maria smiled, hmm that would be interesting to witness. A woman beating Tony at his pride and joy, that would be worth money to see.

"Sounds good. But words can make the truth sound better than the reality."

Good God, his voice was almost as gruff as Logan's but it didn't invoke submission in her.

Oh no, she thought with a smirk. This was a man she would challenge and defy. After all only Logan and the Professor could make her do as told, and even then she had her moments of defiance.

"So." She drawled, connecting mischievous amber with aggressive browns. "You have a name? Or should I continue to call you Scary Bald Man?"

His eyes narrowed into a glare, "I'm Nick Fury Commanding Office of S.H.I.E.L.D. You would do well to show respect."

"Seeing as I don't know you and you are not my alpha. I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Logan scoffed, "Even as your Alpha, you hardly do as I say, Kit."

"Yep." She chirped, eyes never leaving Fury. "Defiance is in my nature. I don't take to well to a man trying to control my way life."

"Well tell me this little cat," Fury smirked as the girl in front of him visibly bristled. "Would you be able to hold your own against a fully trained male agent."

She smirked, skin shimmering as she seemingly disappeared into thin air. A gust of wind on the back of his neck had him turning to the right. Clawed hands slowly shimmered into focus millimeters from his already scared face. "I don't know. How bout you tell me?"

Remy chuckled at Rudy's incredulous expression. "Don't feel bad, da first time she got me. I screamed."

"How?" Fury was generally curious about this strange gift.

Lae pulled her hand away, allowing her claws to recede back to regular human nails. "We call it Camouflage. My skin can reflect light, which allows me to take on the colors of whatever is around me."

"It's a mutation unique to her. We believe it's because she's part feral." Storm supplied.

"Feral?"

Laelia glanced at Maria, "Another way of stating I'm part animal."

"And which animal would that be?"

"You said so yourself Fury. I'm feline based. A Cheetah to be exact." Her grin was positively feral.


	6. The Night Before The Last

**((Begin** **A/N))**

Kai: So I've come to the conclusion that this is gonna end up being a long story XD

Gambit: I figured as well

Kai: Oh hush you. Anyways I'm sorry for not updating in a while I kinda list inspiration _*chuckles nervously*_

Gambit: Yeah _*scoffs*_ ya got Walkin Dead on the brain

Kai: Hey its a good show D:

Warren: Lets not go there. _*rolls eyes*_ Here's the next installment dear readers

Kai: Enjoy :D

**((End** **A/N))**

* * *

After introductions finished the younger members stayed around for a watered down version of why they were here. Xavier's office was surprisingly quiet, Lae just sitting there with her eyes trained on this new man. She did well, hiding her intrigue behind an uncaring mask. It seemed as though she was waiting for Xavier to tell everyone the world was ending but he never did. Everyone eventually stood, said their goodbyes and departed from the area.

Fury's expressionless eyes stayed trained on the female slowly taking her leave. She's defiant and had a temper based upon Logan's description of her. He also noticed that she didn't fully except the reasoning, believing something of importance was left out. She didn't voice these allocations though, simply let then simmer in her mind.

Fury could freely admit that she aggravated him beyond his levels of sanity, but he understood that she didn't know him and as such held no respect for him. But a few traits caught his eye, the most was the fact she could hold her own against anyone. He watched as she spoke with the ones she called her pack, he noticed a glimmer of unrestrained love and protective care in her gaze.

She was loyal to those she cared about and gave them everything she held. A strong spirit she is, and perfect for what he had in mind.

"Director Fury, you seem to have an interest in Siren." A statement not a question.

Fury turned toward the smiling Professor. "She's unique and would fit well with the Avengers."

Logan scoffed and lit up a fresh cigar. "Kit won't go."

"Why would she not? It would be a great learning experience for her."

Logan glanced at Mariah. "Kit won't leave her pack for anything. They're always together."

"Separation might be good for her." Fury stared Logan down.

"That child locked herself away from the world for the longest time. Me and Remy found her and he was the one that was able to get her to open up."

"Found?"

"Its Lae's story not mine. She wouldn't be to happy with me if I told ya." Logan nodded at the Professor and turned to take his leave.

"If its Lae ya want. Expect to take more with you." Logan called over his should before disappearing around the corner.

A shiver ran down Lae's spine, she could feel those eyes piercing her flesh. It felt like a thousand spiders crawling across her skin, just trying to draw a reaction from within her.

"You alright Cher?"

"I'm fine Remy." She forced a smile in his direction.

His lips twisted down at the corners into a frown. Lae looked away, she knew he didn't believe her. They could read each other that well.

Remy grabbed Lae's elbow and pulled her to a stop. "Hey guys go on ahead. We'll meet up in the Commons."

Rogue glanced at Remy's face and nodded. "Alright. We'll see you there." She released Lae's hand which shot out trying to regain that connection. Their fingers grazed as Rogue turned to guide the rest of the group away. She smiled over her shoulder, silently telling Lae it'll be ok.

Remy and Lae watched them depart, losing sight once they rounded the corner. Siren focused on Gambit with her foot tapping impatiently and a glare leveled at his crown of wavy brown. He ignored it, listening to their footfalls grow fainter down the corridors. Once he could no long hear them, he turned towards the agitated female.

"So what's goin on Sy."

She scoffed and moved her glare to the wall behind his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Rem. Everything's fine."

"Bull. I've known ya da longest Cher. Don't lie to me." He reached out to grab Lae's hand but she yanked it out of reach.

"Don't." She hissed.

Remy sighed, running his hand down his face. "Cher. Calm down. What's got your hackles on da rise?"

Silence filled the hallway the two of them stood in, she didn't know what to start. She glanced up at Rem's sad smile and her eyes darted away after seeing the concern in his gaze.

Lae refused to meet his eyes and Remy automatically knew something wasn't right. "Laelia." He curled his finger beneath her chin and tilted her head back. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Lae whimpered and moved her gaze to the ground. "Something's gonna happen Rem." Her Irish rhythm was showing, causing warning bells to ring in Remy's mind.

"What is Cher?"

"I don't know." She launched herself from Remy and started to pace before him. "Something Rem!" She threw her arms in the air and ran them through her hair. "I could see it. Feel it. Xavier is hiding something from us! And its going to end up hurting us!"

"Woah Cher. Chill." Remy removed her hands from their fisted position in her locks. "Cher no one's gonna hurt ya. I promised ya. Remember?"

Lae turned teary amber to clash with passionate red. "I don't think we have much of a choice. Something is gonna change all of this Rem."

"Are ya sure?"

"During the entire conversation that man and Xavier never once glanced away from me. Whatever they're planing it's most likely going to involve me."

Remy's eyes softened and he pull Lae into his arms. "It'll be alright Cher. I promise." He rested his chin on the top of her head that she buried in his chest. "Trust me."

"I always will Rem." Her voice muffled by his shirt but he could feel her smile.

Colossus glanced at the female sitting next to him taking in how she was watching the TV but her mind was else where. She kept fidgeting in her seat, nails tapping none stop on the arm rest. It would seem Rogue had issues when Lae wasn't beside her. She is no longer the outgoing girl he noticed earlier but a quiet wreck that flinched at any physical contact that came to close.

"Is she always like this?"

"You mean without Lae?" Warren looked at Piotr from his spot on the floor. "Yeah." He glanced at Rogue and noticed she wasn't paying then any attention. "Over the years her and Lae became closer. They're sisters without the blood."

"Ist also because Rogue can touch Lae without harming her."

Colossus whipped towards Kurt without an eyebrow raised and glanced back at Rogue when he received confirmation to his silent question.

"How?"

Warren chuckled. "Pheromones."

Piotr blushed but asked his next question anyway. "What do... P-Pheromones have to do with it?"

"Don't know but that's our best guest. Lae never bothered finding out the reason. So we say Pheromones cause she can use them to calm others."

Kurt nodded and picked up where Warren left off. "She also trying to figure out how to enable Rogue to touch others. To control her gift."

Warren scoffed. "I still think Rogue and Lae should end up together. We'd get a free show." His hands shot up in two thumbs up.

A heavy book collided with Warren's head and he flopped back to the floor with a screech of shock.

"Shut up Feathers!"

"Lae!" Rogue jumped up from her spot next to Piotr and wrapped the other girl in a hug.

"Woah. Rogue your acting like I died." Lae chuckled as she wound her arms around the other girls waist. "Everything's fine."

"See! They are so gay for each other!"

Lae's eyebrow twitched and she grabbed another book which she fired at the fallen angel. A yelp was her prize as Warren pleaded for mercy.

"Go easy on him Cher. If I didn't want Rogue for m'self I would agree with 'im." A nervous chuckle escaped his chest when he was on the receiving end of duel glares from the women.

"Best not test your luck Gambit."

"I agree wit ya there Blue." He wandered away from the two, making his way to Kurt and sat on the floor by his feet. He pulled a deck of cards from his back pocket and shuffled them with a smirk on his face. "Who wants ta play Hold'Em?"

A glance at the clock read 9pm, they would be fine as long as they weren't to loud. Thank the Gods the Commons was sound proof, their group and cards were an amusing mix.

"I'm game."

After many rounds of Hold'Em and many curses spewed in Remy's direction, Lae finally glanced at the clock. She smiled as she took in the places of the hands. Her fingers never stopped running through the brown locks splayed across her lap.

"Guys it's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night."

Remy glanced up from counting his pile of gummy bears. "Ah! But it's just gettin fun!" His lips drew into a pout.

Lae rolled her eyes and pointed at the clock. "Rem it's nearing 2."

He scoffed. "Don't mean shit! Warren's still got bears. And I want 'em."

Lae chuckled and shook her head, maybe raiding the kitchen was a bad idea. But Remy wanted something to bet with and gummies were the safest choice. The trip to the kitchen involved insane laughter and continuous humming of the mission impossible theme song. Luckily they weren't caught and ran off cackling with their loot of multiple bottles of soda and arms full of gummy bear bags.

She honestly didn't want to head to bed either but Rogue was passed out on her lap. The brunette started to have a hard time keeping her eyes open and Lae offered her lap. Rogue eventually curled beside her and placed her head there. Staying there for the last two hours while the game kept going till she fell asleep. Warren and Remy found the situation hilarious and made numerous gay jokes, which earned then whacks to the head with gummy bags.

"She still out my frund?"

Lae looked up at the crouched figure of Kurt. "Yeah. I think a bomb could go off and she would still be dead to the world."

Kurt chuckled into his hand. "I might agree with you on that."

"I eard that." Was the sleepy reply from Lae's lap cat as Rogue shifted and yawned.

"Welcome back to da living."

"Very funny Gambit."

Lae leaned down a smile on her lips. "Enjoy your nap?"

Rogue looked up through her white streaks with an answering smile. "You're lap's comfy."

"I'll take your compliment to heart, my love."

Remy and Warren made kissy faces at each other which earned a bag of bears to the face.

"Win! More bears!"

Lae rolled her eyes and helped Rogue sit up. "Time for bed?"

"Sounds good."

Siren stood offering her hand to pull Rogue up which she accepted. Lae stretched earning a minimal pop from her back, causing Gambit to grimace.

"Not right Cher."

"Oh hush you."

Remy smiled and shoved his bears into a sack, stealing the rest of Warren's unopened packages as well. "Well how's about we escort these fine ladies to their rooms?"

"Your not sleeping in my bed Rem."

"Damn."

The girls left the room laughing with the boys trailing behind them. Walking together was a jovial affair, though most of the talking was in hushed tones so they didn't disturb the sleeping residents. The boys eventually said their goodbyes, leaving the girls at their side by side rooms. Lae and Rogue said their good nights as well before disappearing into their rooms. Calming darkness was welcome as Lae got ready for bed, collapsing under her ocean blue bed spread. Regardless of what the next day brought, Lae knew her friends would always be there for her. Amber eyes stared out the window at the new moon, letting her thoughts drift. Eventually sleep came and she allowed herself to be swept away into dreams of what might be.


	7. The Unexpected

_**((Begin A/N))**_

Kai: Alrighty then here's the next Chap

Gambit: Kai also has an announcement

Kai: Yep. You will notice Lae randomly shots out names of the Greek Gods

Warren: She was originally going to be using Celtic Gods since Lae is Irish but

Kai: I didnt think you would get it. And since everyone knows the Greek Gods. I used them

Gambit: So let da story Begin!

Kai: Enjoy! ^^

_**((End A/N))**_

* * *

Nerves were buzzing when the sun broke the horizon, casting its colorful light across the walls of the Xavier institute. One figure tossed and turned within their bed, haunted by a voice screaming something was wrong. Whimpers passed her rosy lips, loud enough to alert passersby that something was awry.

A female in the next room over heard the commotion in the hallway and left to see what was going on. People were whispering as they passed Lae's room casting glances at the hard wood door. Rogue carefully made her way through the other students to push the door open.

Lae's figure could be seen beneath the blankets, shivering from her nightmares. Rogue closed the door behind her after telling everyone to leave and made her way next to Lae's bed. She was at a loss, Rogue's never seen her friend this way and it caused concern to rake her soul. Kneeling beside her bed she could make out the silent tears that blended with the sweat that beaded on her flesh. Rogue reached out and brushed her knuckles across her friends forehead.

"Laelia please wake up."

Lae whimpered and twisted away from her friend. Her breath leaving her chest in labored pants which mingled with the whimpers.

"Please Lae. Wake up."

"You ok Cher?"

Soft brown met burning red when she turned to find Remy leaning against the doorway.

"Something's wrong with Lae, Rem."

Gambit frowned and pushed off the door, making his way over. "Don't work y'self up Rogue. You'll make y'self sick." He kneeled next to the female keeping a safe distance between their skin. Gambit placed his hand on Lae's forehead just to feel her flesh burning.

He released a curse in French and moved his hand to Lae's shoulder.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

He glanced at Rogue before turning his gaze back to Lae's face which contorted in pain. "Yeah I know. She gets like this sometimes. The best way to put it is she gets trapped in the past."

"What caused it?"

"Unwanted feelins." He sighed at Rogue's confusion.

"Lets get her out of there and then I'll tell ya. K?"

Rogue nodded, watching as Remy stood up and grabbed both of Lae's shoulders in his large hands. He calmed his heart and whispered an apology to the sleeping female. A flare of red energy flashed across his arms and he released it into Lae. She jolted up with a cry, her amber eyes wide and searching the room, unseeing.

"Easy Lae. Its me and Rogue. Breathe."

She slowly turned and regained focus on the male towering over her. "Rem?"

"It's me Cher."

"Oh God." She whimpered as she buried her face into Remy's chest. He nuzzled her hair and whispered calming words to the shaking girl. After a few minutes she relaxed, all thoughts and fears vanishing. Rem helped her to stand, pushing her towards the bathroom and promised they would wait for her in the hallway. Lae nodded and Ren escorted Rogue from the room. He leaned back against the door releasing a sigh and glanced at the female by his side.

"Did you have to shock her?"

"Only way I found dat works Cher."

Rogue frown but let it go. "Can you tell me what happened now?"

Remy closed his eyes, listening to the pitter patter of Lae's shower and nodded. He picked at his thoughts trying to find a good enough place to start. He just hoped Lae wouldn't kill him for saying all of this later.

"It was four years ago. Lae. When me and Logan found her. She was being hunted. These men were after her, I'm not too sure why, but she left her family after they threatened them."

He paused when a freshly woken student walked past. "She was on the run for a few months when Xavier sent us. Said a mutant was in trouble. And he was right. Lae got chased right before our eyes by these two guys. She didn't want to fight them and cause of that got injured badly." Rem ran his hands through his hair and tugged a few times.

"She gets trapped in those times when she gets these feelings." He groaned.

"Rem?"

He glanced at Rogue and looked away refusing to let her see what his eyes held. "These feelings. They're hard to describe. She feels like the entire world she loves is about to be ripped apart. And most of the time she's right."

"How'd you find out about this?"

"Lae got like this 'fore I was sent out. She came after me and made me promise to not be reckless. Well let's just say I ended up in the infirmary for a few weeks. If it wasn't for her warning I probably would of died."

"Oh God." Rogue clasped her hand over her mouth. "So Lae thinks something is going to happen."

He nodded and slouched against the door. "She told me so last night when I stopped her. I promised everything would be fine."

A glance at Rogue told him that the girl was on the verge of tears. "No crying Cher. Lae's a tough cookie. She wont break that easily."

"It's not that." She let a small laugh escape. "It's just. I never fully knew how much we meant to Lae. The fact that she's scared to lose us. That's why she was like that right? She just doesn't want to lose us?"

Remy smiled, silently wishing he could draw the girl into a hug. "Yeah. She really does love us, doesn't she?"

They shared a small laugh unaware that Lae's back was leaning against the door. Her head tilted back with a smile on her lips, this was her family and she would do anything to keep them happy.

Moments later a fist pounded on the door from the inside. "Remy get your fat ass off my door and let me out!"

Remy snickered and leaned harder against the door. "Ah! Cher I can't do that till you tell me you love me."

His whole body shook, nearly knocking him over when something slammed against the door. "Did you just run into your door?"

"No! That was my boot! Now move or I'm kicking it down on top of you!"

Remy paled and Rogue giggled. "I'm gonna go change. Have fun Rem."

"No don't leave me! She'll kill me!"

Rogue waved and disappeared from sight. Another kick let Rem know he needed to move or Lae would live up to her threat.

"Alright Cher! I'm moving!"

"Bout Damn time!"

He jumped across the hall as the door slammed open revealing Lae in all her dangerous glory. She straightened out her belts before looking up at Remy with an eyebrow raised. "Where's Rogue?"

"She left to change, leaving me to die."

Lae scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic." She shut her door and leaned against it, waiting for Rogue. Her eyes connected with Remy's and voiced the question on her mind. "How bad was I this time?"

"Not that bad. They're gettin better."

She sighed, turning her eyes away from Remy. "Thanks for bailing me out of there."

"No problem. What was it this time?"

"It wasn't the past. Kinda." She raked her nails across her scalp. "Same guys chasing us but Rogue was there."

She glanced at said girls door, "She got shot and we couldn't save her in time."

"That ain't gonna happen Cher."

"I know but it just sucks. It's like we were really there. I felt, smelled and tasted everything. It was just way to realistic."

"Just keep rememberin it's a dream. Those guys are gone now. That can't get ya no more."

She smiled, "Yeah I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. We don't like it to well when you're depressed. It ain't ya." He announced in a mock scolding tone which made Lae laughed. "Much better."

Rogue finally left her room while attempting to tie her hair up with a light blue ribbon. All skin covered excepted for her face, the gloves making it next to impossible to tie the ribbon. Lae snickered causing Rogue to glare in her direction.

"Isn't that the ribbon I gave ya?"

Rogue smiled, "Yeah. I can't get it to sit right."

Lae walked over and batted her hands away taking the ribbon from her fingers. "Turn around sweetheart."

She did as told and unleashed a soft sigh when she felt Lae's fingers sift through her hair.

Lae gently turned her around and pulled the white free. "There all done love."

"Thanks." Rogue smiled earning a small peck on the cheek.

"Go Gay for each other Already! Ow! What the Hell Remy?!" Warren rubbed his golden head where Gambit's fist collided.

"Lay off it already." His eyes rolled and sent a smile to the girls. "Breakfast anyone?"

They nodded their consent, Lae's nightmare slipping from her mind as Rogue wrapped their hands together. Gambit joined them by looping Lae's free arm through his. Feathers rustling as Warren followed behind them muttering about violent friends.

Loud voices filled their ears as they entered the Cafeteria, the students were wandering around getting food and trying to find their friends. Lae caught a glimpse of blue and untangled herself from her friends, nodding at the blue blob at their question. Rogue hid a smile as Lae took off, dancing around people to reach the German blue man.

"Oi! Blue man!"

Kurt turned in time to see a blur of red before he crashed to the ground with a manly squeak. Multiple tones of laughter entered his ears and he glanced down at the giggling girl on his chest.

"Oh Aphrodite and Apollo! You should have seen your face!" Her outburst caused her to fall back into breathe stealing laughter.

"Lae. Don't pick on me." He whined, nudging the female to hopefully get her off him. It didn't work, Lae couldn't stop laughing and every time she looked back at his face the cycle started again. Kurt smirked as an idea struck, he leaned forward and poked Lae in the side, earning a squeak.

Her head snapped back and leveled Kurt with a weary smile. "Kurt don't." Another two pokes were her answer, she squealed and tried to wiggle away but Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist. His fingers violently attacked her sides, ignoring her pleas for mercy as laughter had her gasping for breath.

"Are you going to get up now Lae?"

"Yes. Yes! Please stop!"

Kurt chuckled, removing his hands from her sides and letting his tail go slack. She stayed there letting her racing heart slow and her breath even out. "You're evil Blue Man."

A cough from behind them had Lae freezing in place and slowly glance over her shoulder. "Oh Poseidon no."

"No God is gonna save ya kit." Logan reached down and yanked Lae off of Kurt.

"Oh come on Logan. We were just playing." She pouted and attempted to wiggle away from the angry male.

"Playing? Is this anyway to act when we have an important guest?"

"Tch. You got to be kidding me. You care as much as I do. So don't give me that."

"Even if I don't care kit. It don't mean you can act this way."

"Why not? What's the Scary Bald Guy gonna do?"

"I could shoot you."

Lae glanced at Director Fury and gave him a glare that would put hell to shame. "Just try it asshole."

His hand twitched towards his holstered weapon which didn't go unnoticed by the restrained female. She hissed in his direction and tugged against Logan's hold, she was going to rip his pompous head from his spine.

"Director Fury how nice of you to join us this morning." Thank the Gods, Xavier has arrived, note sarcasm, she really wanted to kill that arrogant man. Daring him with her eyes to grab that gun and aim it at her so she couldn't be at fault for his death.

Xavier shook his head at Lae's choice of thoughts, at least this time she was cursing in Celtic.

"Logan would you mind releasing Ms. McCollins?"

Wolverine scoffed and let up his grip at the same time Lae yanked forward, sending her sprawling to the ground on all fours.

She whipped around, hissing at Logan with her amber eyes narrowed into slits. "Not cool Alpha. Ya did that on purpose."

He shrugged and smirked around his cigar. "At least you're not committing murder."

Unfazed by the glare, he turned away, heading back the direction he appeared. Lae followed him with her gaze as she stood up from the ground, clenching her hands in an attempt to restrain herself. Fury was speaking to Xavier but she ignored it by grabbing Kurt and heading to the rest of her friends. Xavier shook his head and let out a quiet sigh, he knew Lae suspected what they had planed. He could only hope she would agree or Fury would have a vengeful Siren hell-bent on taking his head.

"Director are you positive Lae is the correct choice?"

"I see no other alternative. She will be able to hold her own against the Avengers and Widow might be... happy to have a female counterpart."

Xavier sighed, "I will speak with her about this. But I must warn you I can not force her to go."

Fury watched the Professor leave before glancing at Lae laughing with her friends. The female would go, he knew this, curiosity was in her nature and a lot of it was directed towards him. He smirked when he noticed that Lae kept glancing in his direction and took his leave following after Xavier.

Lae's narrowed eyes trailed Fury's retreating form, taking in his confident stride. Damn man basically strutting through the room acting as if he own the damn place, like a peacock. She snorted at her own thought gaining the attention of her companions.

"That freakin man acts like a peacock."

Remy followed her gaze and chuckled, "I can see th' resemblance."

Rogue shook her head but couldn't hide her own giggles. "You two are horrible."

"Aww. Ya know ya love us." Lae winked earning another fit of laughter for her efforts.

Breakfast ended after tossing around jokes at the expense of the now dubbed peacock and multiple cups of liquid caffeine. Everyone split up with promises of meeting up later and headed their separate ways. That left the two women wandering the halls together, arms entwined.

"Remy told me you think something's going to happen."

"Yeah I figured as much." She gave Rogue's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess I can tell ya. I know your curious about my past." Lae sighed and pulled Rogue under a nearby tree. They settled down side by side with Lae's head ending up in Rogues lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through the fiery tresses as they stared out at the calming waters of the lake. Xavier added it shortly after finding out Lae used to find refuge near water. A smile spread across her face at the memory, she could never thank the Professor enough for everything he's done for her.

"I was eleven when I found out what I was, what I could do. I tried to hide it for as long as could. I didn't want to lose my family. But I soon found out that I couldn't hide it forever." She sighed as she drew her legs up to curl against her chest.

"As you noticed every time I get... upset," she chuckled. "My eyes shift color and my nails elongated. I was in school and a young boy he was sixteen if I remember correctly, he was... physically assaulting me."

Rogue gasped and her hands shot up to cover her mouth, "Oh God."

Lae glances up with a small smile, pulling Rogue's hands away from her face. "No it's not what ya think sweetheart. He had me pinned to the ground and was beating me, nothing sexual. I swear."

Rogue nodded and resumed stroking Lae's hair causing said girl to let out a soft purr.

"I shifted in front of everyone it was the first time my feral side took over. I wanted to take his head off. He wasn't a good kid. He attack one of my friends before he went after me. He deserved more than what I gave him."

Lae paused watching the wind create ripples in the lake. "The teachers were screaming they didn't know what to do. They eventually pulled me off him when I left a few deep gashes on his face. I escaped before they could drag me off somewhere but the damage was done. The only thing I was glad for was that my parents didn't care. I was still their daughter and they loved me. But my older sister refused to speak with me. She kept calling me a monster and telling me I wasn't her sister anymore. My friends at school were the same, they would even run at the sight of me."

Lae chuckled though it held no humor. "My sister was the start of it all. She was the reason I had to leave home." Lae raked her claws across her scalp and tugged on her hair. "My own sister! My flesh and blood! She sent those men after me! I had to run and hide because of her, the one person I trusted more than anyone else."

Lae sobbed and buried her face into Rogue's pant leg. "She meant the world to me and she betrayed me because of what I am."

Rogue wrapped her arms around her friend offering her the comfort that she needed.

"Jesse. She saw a report on the news about how dangerous mutants can be. We watched it together. It filled her mind with thoughts of how evil mutants are. How much we deserve to be exiled and killed. I didn't know she wrote down the number. Those men kept coming after me, then they started threatening everyone I ever cared about. That's why I left."

Lae sat up, connecting her teary gaze with Rogue's. She smiled gently and brushed the other girl's tears away. "After that I avoid people, never let anyone near me afraid they would come back. I still fear they will come back. I'm haunted by these nightmares cause I fear losing all of you more than facing my own death. I don't want to lose this." She motioned between the two of then with one hand. "I have never felt more loved and accepted than I do with all of you. I've pushed people away for so long. I lost my family and created a new one." She dropped her head to Rogue's shoulder. "I can't lose you guys. I wouldn't be able to live with it."

"You'll never lose us Lae. I promise. Things would never be the same without you. And I promise you even if we do get separated. We will always find each other, all of us."

Lae nodded and released a sigh. "I never thought it would feel this good to say all of that."

Rogue chuckled softly, Lae joining in with silent tears of relief running down her cheeks.

Warren nudged Remy in the side. "Think they're ok?"

Remy glanced at his feathered friend before returning his gaze out the window. Lips curved up into a smile as he watched the girls giggle and hug it out.

Remy's eyes slid closed. "They'll be alright. Everythin' will be alright."

Warren grinned in Remy's direction and spun back to the window. Movement caught his eye and he followed it, humming in thought. He paused once he recognised the male approaching the girls.

"Hold up. What's he doing?"

Remy's eyes shot back open and he glanced back at Warren who pointed out the window.

"Is dat Scott?"

White feathers twitched as Warren nodded, which had Remy raise an eyebrow. Scott normally tried to avoid their group, calling them trouble makers and a waste of breath. They scrutinized the way he spoke with them, keeping an eye on Lae as she nodded and slowly stood up. As she reached down to help Rogue she paused, turning towards Scott to most likely tell him off. It seemed that whatever he wanted Lae for, Rogue wasn't allowed.

She scoffed and helped the other girl up, locking their fingers together before continuing her argument with Scott. Eventually he relented and motioned both girls forward with a sigh. Remy and Warren watched them disappear from sight and rounded on each other.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea." Remy's lips twisted into a frown.

"Should we follow?"

"Ain't no point feathers, Mister blind eye wont let us."

"Don't call me that." His wings bristled in agitation. "But. You think they'll be ok?"

"Should be. But if they ain't, we'll go after Scott."

They shared a smirk and went back to they're respected works.

"What do you think this is about Lae?"

"I have no idea. I know it's not about my dream episode considering I didn't hurt anyone this time." Lae cast a glance at Scott's back, making sure he couldn't hear them. "But since they sent Mister 'stick up his ass' it has to be important."

"Why don't you like Scott?"

"He's such an ass to Logan. I think it's because he has pent-up sexual frustration towards him." She giggled and gave a mock thrust in his direction, earning a slap up side the head from Rogue. "Hey!"

"Shhhhh. You need to learn not to voice those thought."

"Hell no! They make life fun!"

Scott glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head at Lae's antics. This girl needed to act more her age, he scoffed, like she even knew her own age. A burning glare sent in his direction was his payment for the scoff. Rogue pulled Lae back as her foot shot out to connect with Scott's backside.

"Screw you Blind Eye! I know what your thinking! I should shove my foot so far up your-"

Rogues hand clamped over Lae's mouth before she could finish that thought. Ignoring the hand Lae continued her tirade, even though everything came out muffled. Scott rolled his eyes, he should put this insolent child in her place but Storm would kill him for it. He sighed, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

Lae glanced up at Rogue with narrowed eyes, hoping she would get the message. She would lick the girl's hand to get it off her face but it would have no effect, the girl was wearing gloves. So Lae got stuck walking the rest of the way with a cool leather glove attached to her face. Scott relaxed at the silence, enjoying it for the time being because he knew the second Lae entered Xavier's office, all hell would break loose.

Curiosity lit up Lae's amber eyes when she caught sight of the familiar man and chair. What could Xavier want, he normally let Lae get away with almost everything as long as she didn't destroy his precious school... Wait did she? Lae couldn't remember.

"Ah Lae I'm glad you could join us, and you as well Rogue."

Rogue smiled and bow slightly in greeting. "Afternoon Professor."

Scott coughed. "I apologize Professor. I was unable to separate the two."

Xavier smiled. "That's quite alright Scott, Rogue can join us."

Lae nipped at Rogue's hand with one of her fangs being careful so she didn't draw blood. The brunette squeak and pulled her hand away, allowing Lae the chance to breathe. She shifted her jaw working out the stiffness that had settled in. When everything was back in order, she smiled at the Professor and gave a slight bow.

"Hey Professor. Nice to see you. Can you tell me why I'm here?"

Scott rolled his eyes, a habit of his when having to deal with the feral girl. Xavier chuckled at Lae's outburst, always straight to the point with this one.

"Before you ask Siren. You did not destroy part of the school, again."

Lae sighed and leaned back against Rogue. "Thank the Gods." She tapped her chin in thought before jolting forward with a frown. "But then why send Scott? You only send him when I did something."

"This my dear is not something you have done but something that you will be doing." Xavier wheeled around and rolled back into his office.

"I don't like the sound of that." Lae grabbed Rogue's hand and followed behind the Professor. A man leaning next to the window had her eyes narrowing into a glare. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Welcome Agent Siren." Fury stepped away from the window and Lae did not like the look on his face as the light chanced away the shadows. "I have an offer for you."


	8. What Happens Next

**((Begin A/N))**

**Kai: **Holy Poseidon! It's been forever.

**Remy:**Dat it has Cher. Where've ya been?

**Kai: **I've been typing this on my phone for my laptop is always being borrowed. And well I got a new one and moved my SD card which has my stories, into my new one...

**Warren/Remy:** Short Version

**Kai**: ***Glares*** In short my phone glitched out. Many pages missing. Emailed story to myself refused to be moved. Took forever to get them back DX

**Remy:** Dat's gotta suck

**Kai:** ***Slams head into laptop*** You have no idea. Ask my best buddy Spy. (She's a writer on here by the way) She heard my Rants

**Remy:** As Kai goes into shame for most likely upsetting our lovely readers please enjoy the new Chap

**Kai:**** *Waves hand over downed head* **If you don't review. I don't blame you. I wouldn't review me either

**Remy:** Ah. Cher its ok.

**Kai:** Enjoy this while I speak to Spy about my uploading issues

**((End A/N))**

* * *

"No."

"Siren think about this. It would be a great learning opportunity."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "I said no."

"Siren." Xavier sighed. "I thought you of all people would be excited about an offer such as this."

"Excited." She hissed. "Excited about what Professor? Being uprooted from my life? Taken away from my only family left?"

"Kit you'll be able to visit us. It's not like we're getting rid of ya."

"He's right." Laelia whipped around, directing her amber gaze to Mariah. "Frequent visits will be allowed. We don't wish to remove you from your life here."

Lae fiddled with Rogue's fingers and glance at said girl. "What do you think Rogue?"

"I've known you for three years Lae." She smiled and gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I can tell you want to go. And I know the reason you're still standing here is because of me."

"What? No don't say that. You make it sound like ya hold me back." Siren fidgeted in her space.

"I didn't mean it like that." Rogue sighed and ran her fingers through her brown tresses. She looked over at Fury. "How long does Lae have to decide?"

"I need her answer by the end of today."

Rogue nodded and turned her attention to Xavier. "Is it alright if we leave?"

"Of course. Have a good day Rogue, Siren."

Rogue pulled Lae from the room, ignoring her protests as they wandered down the corridor. Once they were out of the general area, Siren sighed and her shoulders sagged in defeat. The amber slowly receded back to their normal blue-green as all aggression seeped from her body. Out of all the mutants why her? Was it because she challenged that Bald Bastard? Lae sighed, she didn't have a single clue. Her eyes slid over to her only female companion, she didn't want to leave Rogue behind. She knew Rogue would be able to survive without her, she had Remy after all. At that thought even single member of her pack came to mind. What would she do without them, sure Fury and Mariah said she could visit often, but how long would that be. They're her family after all. Lae didn't realize her raging emotions were seeping from her body, effecting those that passed her. Rogue did and tugged on Lae's hand to get her attention.

"Lae calm down. You're aura is going crazy."

"Ah. Sorry." Lae took multiple deep breaths and swiped all thoughts of the Avengers from her mind.

Rogue took in her friend's pained expression and worry consumed her. She looked around the halls and figured the Commons would be the best area to have this discussion. "Come on Lae."

Laelia nodded and allowed Rogue to pull her to wherever she wanted as her eyes closed blocking off the world.

Xavier kept an eye on Lae during the entire explanation Agent Hill gave. Concern was his ally as he watched her internal debate. He knew Lae's story from when she first came here. She had a night terror and Remy being her self appointed guardian, not knowing what to do, sought out Xavier for help. He knew her fear of being alone, forgotten. He's been inside her mind during her terror and what he saw was horrific. He sighed, Lae always wanted to explore the world and here was her chance, he just hoped that her doubt wouldn't stop her.

Rogue led Lae over to the window seat which over looked their favorite lake, forcing her to sit. Siren's eyes slowly blinked open one at a time and glanced around the room, checking that they were alone. She sighed, collapsing against the wall that housed the cushioned area when she noticed no one around.

"You alright Lae?"

"I'm fine." Another sigh escaped her lips.

She smiled in Rogue's direction and cast her gaze to the shimmering lake below. "Beautiful isn't it. I've always loved the water." Rogue nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"It has this calming energy that the world will never be able to control. But water isn't cruel and loans it's calming ways to all who wish it. For the spirit of the waters is a lonesome creature who wished for nothing more than companionship." Her eyes narrowed and swirled with amber. "But those who want to control it do nothing except destroy it. They taint it. Poison it. Till nothing is left. The spirit is gone and the blue darkens with death. And all who take from the blackened waters go mad and spread the death and chaos on to others."

Rogue stared at Lae's face which drew into a serious scowl as she watched the shimmering lake, her chin resting in her palm. "But all is not lost, the waters can be saved, only if those who have taken control relinquish it. Set the spirit which they have stolen free. Control comes with a price and the price to pay is always different. But one factor is the same. No matter what, the one who is controlled will always lose it's spirit."

"Laelia?"

"My mother once said that I'm much like the spirit of the waters. We both wished for companionship in our lonesome lives. And eventually found it." She smiled at Rogue. "But someone always wants something from us. We can never truly be free. So to explore the world, escape confinement and to find companionship the water lends it's life to the sky and earth as payment to find new lands. Floating along with the current of the winds, fascinated with the world's below." Laelia paused to curl her legs beneath her. "But sometimes the water doesn't wish to leave so the sky forces the spirit to lend it's life with the heat of the sun, and the tears of the water spirit rained from the sky."

"But all is not lost for the spirit always finds her way home." Rogue jumped and turned towards the Cajun leaning in the doorway. Lae smiled and saluted in his direction.

"Leavin us Cher?"

Lae sighed and looked away from Remy. "I don't know."

Gambit grabbed a chair and dragged it over towards the two girls, sitting down on it backwards. He laced his fingers beneath his chin and studied Lae's scowling face. "What's buggin ya?"

"Fury offered me a place with the Avengers."

Remy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Not to be one of them, at least I hope. But they're basically getting on his last nerve and he wants someone to distract them so they leave him alone."

"Like entertainment?"

Lae shrugged. "I guess. I'm supposed to help them get along."

"Isn't dat human resources job?"

"Every single one has abandoned ship."

"Dat's cause HR don't know shit." He laughed. Rogue and Lae chuckled along. "So. How long do ya have Cher?"

"I have to decide by tonight." Her scowl reappeared.

"Wow. Dat soon."

"Yeah. Ain't fair, right?"

"Well whatever ya choose. Ya know the pack is 'ere for ya and always will be."

"I know Rem. I know." She smiled.

"Well then. In preparation for Lae's last night. Let's do somethin."

"Like what?" Remy shrugged. "No idea Rogue, but it has to be somethin crazy." He grabbed both girls and started to drag them from the room. "To the rest of the pack!" Laelia smiled as Rogue protested against Remy's grip. She took one last look at the shimmering waters and agreed that if tonight was to be her last, she was going to have the time of her life.

After running around the school they eventually found everyone. Warren they found snoozing in a tree, and were lucky to find Kurt and Piotr together in the library. Remy charged their table and stole their books complaining about the lack of smut, causing both boys to blush and stutter in mortification. Lae and Rogue watched with matching smiles as Warren joined in giving the other boys titles of the best juicy filled smutty goodness they called books. Laelia face-palmed at their lack of morals causing the boys to cackle even harder.

"Remind me why I'm friends with the lot of ya?"

"Cause ya love us Cher! And we make your world spin!"

"Are ya drunk?" Lae deadpanned.

"I don't need to be drunk my dear Sirius. I'm high on life!"

Lae leaned over to whisper in Colossus' ear. "I think we need to confiscate the butter beer."

Piotr chuckled. "I agree Black."

"Hey no being all buddy-buddy with the enemy!"

"Sorry Potter we established the fact that I'm going to bemarried to Snape."

"You can't do that! Potter is supposed to be Black's epically gay partner!"

"Now now James. Calm down."

Remy whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at Kurt. "How can I calm down Remus. Sirius is flirting with the enemy!"

Laelia shook her head and glanced over at Rogue, the poor girl could barely stand. Doubled over from the force of her laughter and holding her stomach. "Alright Potter. Calm down man. You're killing our poor Lily." Rogue tossed a glare at Lae, telling her with her eyes, she did not want to be involved.

Remy gasped. "You're right. Forgive my lack of manners my lady. I am at your service." He bowed with an over dramatics flourish causing Rogue to giggle even harder.

"As fun as this is. Are we going to be doing anything?"

Remy scoffed. "You're just pissed we don't have a Marauder for ya Feathers."

"Its ok Feathers. You can be Sirius with me."

"We can't have two Blacks dat can't work."

"Hmmm. How bout JB?"

"JB?"

"Yeah!" Laelia clapped her hand together. "For James Black! Sirius and James' butt baby!"

A resounding thud came from Warren's last known spot and they found the poor boy repeatedly slamming his head against a table.

Siren gasped. "JB don't do that! You'll lose brain cells!"

"Good God I hate you two sometimes."

"I don't know why. You're our butt baby!" Remy chirped causing Warren to slam his head against the table again, mumbling about crazy ass friends.

"Well then. Since JB is slowly killin himself. Lets make a game plan for tonight. First things first." Remy snapped his fingers and pointed at Kurt. "Reemus get th' robes!"

"Of course James." Kurt saluted and poofed from the room in a cloud of blue smoke.

"The robes?"

Remy snickered and grinned at Colossus. "Ya shall see Severus."

Rogue rolled her eyes as Lae cackled in the background, "Remy bought them on eBay a year back. They're the-"

Lae's chin landed on Rogue's shoulder as her hand slammed over the brunettes lips. "Now now Roguey. Dont go ruining the surprise."

"Yep." Remy chirped, clamping his hand on Rogue's free shoulder and smirking at Colossus. "I think th' big guy would look good in his. Don'tcha think Cher?"

"I agree, Tonight Big Guy you're one of us." Lae shared a smirk with Remy.

Kurt reappeared, his arms filled with bundles of black cloth. He smiled and handed them off to Remy, who passed them around.

Remy threw Warren's on top of his head. "Oi! JB Put your robe on!" He glared using his most condescending parental voice possible.

Warren mumbled incoherent words as he slipped his arms through the sleeves. Piotr looked around the room at his new friends, his jaw dropping as he took in their Gryffindor robes. Lae smirked in mischief as she held a robe up in front of his face. He looked down, taking in the green embroidery and the crest for Slytherin.

"Like I said love. You're one of us now."

Piotr gently took the black fabric from Lae's hands, and looked at everyone. They were all smiling, urging him to put it on with their eyes and hand movements. As he slowly slid his arms through the sleeves, Remy and Lae started chanting.

"One of Us! One of Us! One of Us!"

Once the robes were sitting correctly on his bulky shoulders, Remy and Lae released whoops of joy causing Rogue to giggle.

"Welcome to the Marauders, Snape!"

Remy and Lae clasped their hands and spun with one another, shouting in joy of converting Snape to the fun side. Rogue shook her head and patted Colossus on the shoulder.

"Just to let you know. By putting on the robe, you just made it official."

"What official?" Confusion filled his whisper.

"That you're part of the pack."

Piotr jaw dropped open in disbelief, while Rogue chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Should of seen that coming buddy."

"To the Car!"

Remy and Lae latched onto Warren, dragging the protesting boy from the room. Piotr offered Rogue his arm with a shy smile, which she accepted with a smile of her own.

"Ya know they're going to kill us right?"

Rogue turned to Kurt with a gentle smile and an offered arm. "Possibly. But at least it'll be fun."

Kurt nodded his head and took Rogue's arm. "Whose car do you think they're going to steal this time?"

"If I had to guess. Scott's."

Rogue and her two escorts caught up with the rest of the group in the parking garage where Lae fiddled with a small black item.

"Lae." Rogue called out in confusion causing said female to lift her head up. "What is that thing?"

Lae shot a blinding Cheshire grin at the brunette. "This my love, makes hijacking Stick up his ass's car all the easier. Alright! Everyone to the shiny car of Prickness!"

Piotr looked over the midnight blue 2012 Range Rover. "I thought Cyclops had a sports car?"

Lae looked up from the driver's door with a smirk. "He did. Logan kinda destroyed it. I ain't complaining this baby makes our life simple. Now get in the car."

Everyone climbed into the vehicle after Lae unlocked the doors. Rogue had shotgun next to Lae with Kurt, Piotr and Remy crammed together in behind them, and Warren stretched out in the very back.

"Alright then! Let's get going." Lae held her small black item to the ignition. When the light hit it, Rogue noticed it happened to be a completely black key. She watched with intrigue as Lae inserted into the hole and turned causing the car to start.

"Did you steal Scott's key?"

"Nah. That would be no fun. This key is special and can open or start anything." Lae put the car into gear and sped out of the garage.

"How's it work?"

"The key itself is made with special paneling. You know how locks have tumblers?" After receiving confirmation she continued. "The paneling moved into place to push against said tumblers making the key an exact match."

"So you made a skeleton key?"

"Exactly! And no one but you guys knows I have it!"

"You could get in trouble for that Lae." Kurt flinched when Lae glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Don't care! My key! My design! They can't have it!"

Rogue reached over and took Lae's hand lacing their fingers together. Siren relaxed and sent a grateful smile to her companion.

"So now then! Si has a kick ass key and we're going out to have fun. Any more questions?" Everyone chuckled and silently thanked Remy for breaking the tension.

"My God I can't take the silence!" Warren jumped between the seats to fiddle with the radio, attempting to find a station everyone would be happy with. He eventually gave up after everyone groaned at every single station he put on. Lae lifted her knee to steer and dug through her robe pocket, searching for an item that would make them all happy.

"Here." She held out her hand to Warren with her prize, a bright red I-Pod. He snagged from her hand, hooked it up and pressed play. Mayday Parade's Black Cat blasting through the speakers. Lae's fingers started to tap to the beat on the steering wheel. "Its on shuffle so we're good!"

"At least you have good taste in music Cher. Unlike our butt baby over here!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Which part?"

"The bad music part."

"Oh." Remy raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin. "So you finally admit to being our butt baby?"

Warren sputtered out nonsense filled with curses sending everyone it a fit of laughter.

The beginning rift to a certain song had Lae's lips splitting into her Cheshire grin. "Hey Remy ya hear that?" Lae brought her knee up once again.

"Oh yes I do!" They shared a grin before breaking out into loud singing.

_**"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, **_  
_**I don't need it But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it **_  
_**Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all **_  
_**And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator!"** _

Rogue glanced over her shoulder at Warren. "What is this?"

"NA NANA by My Chemical Romance!" He grinned and joined in.

Lae and Remy brought their hands up making a heart and bounced them off their chests.  
_**"Love, gimme love, gimme love!"**_  
They snapped the hearts in the air and fluttered their hands down, in the jazz hands motion.  
_**"I don't need it But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it In a bag, in a box!"** _  
They made a X over their hearts.  
_**"Put an X on the floor **_  
_**Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me!"** _

Remy continued the NA NANAs with Warren while Lae didn't the peaking parts.  
_**"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (From mall security) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (To every enemy) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (We're on your property) **_  
_**Standing in V formation!" **_

_**"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (Let's blow an artery) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (Get plastic surgery) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Keep your apology!" **_  
_**"Give us more detonation More, gimme more, gimme more!"** _

They dragged their fingers down their cheeks like tears.  
_**"Oh, let me tell you about the sad man!"** _  
They tossed their hands into the air and did jazz hands.  
_**"Shut up and let me see your jazz hands **_  
_**Remember when you were a madman?"** _  
They crossed their hands with the thumbs hooked together, flapped them and shot their right hand up to their foreheads with only the index and middle finger up, palm facing out. Warren mouthed it meant Batman.  
_**"Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can!"** _  
Remy leaned over Lae's head rest as if to kiss her.  
_**"Kiss me, you animal!"** _

They made a loud smacking noise and pulled away. By now Rogue started to fear for their lives. They're on the freeway with their driver bouncing in her seat, singing at the top of her lungs and steering with her knee. She glanced back and notice Piotr face had gone completely white and was most likely wishing to be back at the manor where it was safe. The NA NA NA chorus started up and Lae brought her hand back down to the wheel but Rogue noticed her knee bent waiting to take over again.

_**"And right here, right now All the way in Battery City **_  
_**The little children raise their open, filthy palms **_  
_**Like tiny daggers up to heaven!"** _

_**"And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats **_  
_**Ask angels made from neon **_  
_**And fucking garbage scream out **_  
_**"What will save us?" **_  
_**And the sky opened up!" **_

_**"Everybody wants to change the world **_  
_**Everybody wants to change the world **_  
_**But no one, no one Wants to die!"** _

The two singers started to bounce in their seats with the chants.  
_**"Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try **_  
_**Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator!"** _

At the pause in the singing, Lae glanced over at Rogue, chuckling as Remy air guitar-ed in the back seat. "What's with that face?"

"Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Nah! If I did life would be hell!"

Rogue's expression shifted to disbelief causing Lae to laugh even harder. Rogue looked ready to yell at her but the intermission started to come to a close.

"Hold that thought babe." Lae winked.

_**"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (Make no apology) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (It's death or victory) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (On my authority) **_  
_**Crash and burn, young and loaded!" **_  
_**"**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (Drop like a bullet shell) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (Just like a sleeper cell) **_  
_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na (I'd rather go to hell)** _

Lae slammed her fist against the steering wheel with every bass hit.  
_**"Than be in a purgatory!" **_

Lae, Remy and Warren adapted their most serious voices.  
_**"Cut my hair, gag and bore me Pull this pin, let this world explode!"** _

As the song ended the three of them busted out in uncontrollable laughter. Rogue shook her head but failed to hide her own giggles. Remy whooped as Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback started up. Lae's finger tapping to the beat and Remy air drumming as they sung along.

_**"Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight **_  
_**I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me!" **_

_**"Oh~"** _

_**"That shit makes me bat shit crazy!" **_  
_**"We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out!"** _

Remy and Lae sung while Warren screamed out the yeah at every pause.  
_**"We're going off tonight! To kick out every light! **_  
_**Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight! **_  
_**We're going till the world stops turning **_  
_**While we burn it to the ground tonight!" **_

_**"Oh~!" **_

_**"We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling! **_  
_**I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me! **_  
_**Oh~!"** _

_**"We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced!"** _  
Remy ripped off his shirt and started to spin into over his head.

_**"We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown!"** _

_**"We're going off tonight! To kick out every light! **_  
_**Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight! **_  
_**We're going till the world stops turning! **_  
_**While we burn it to the ground tonight! Oh~!"** _

Remy and Warren air guitar-ed with their backs pressed against each other while Lae took over the singing. Her face drawn into a serious expression as she slammed her fist into the wheel.

_**"Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone. **_  
_**Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass. **_  
_**Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop. **_  
_**We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out!"** _

Everyone joined in for the last chorus.  
_**"We're going off tonight! To kick out every light! **_  
_**Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight! **_  
_**We're going till the world stops turning! **_  
_**While we burn it to the ground tonight! Oh~! **_  
_**We're going off tonight! To kick out every light! **_  
_**Take anything we want! Drink everything in sight! **_  
_**We're going till the world stops turning **_  
_**While we burn it to the ground tonight!"** _

Everyone devolved into laughter, causing Rogue to shake her head which reserved her a blinding smile from Lae.

The rest of the trip continued in a similar fashion. They finally conned Piotr to join in when "Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore" played. Lae had to promise to keep at least one hand on the steer wheel the rest of the time and since her other continued to hold Rogue's she had to settle with bouncing in her seat. Out of nowhere a sickly sweet voice sung from the speakers.

"This was a triumph. I'm making a not here huge success.  
It's hard to overstate my satisfaction."

Everyone went dead silent while the voice continued.

"Aperture Science  
We do what we must because we can.  
For the good of all of us.  
Except the ones who are dead."

"Cher what the hell is this?"

Lae bashed her head against the steering wheel. "Still Alive from Portal."

The voice continued in the background.  
"But there's no sense crying over every mistake!  
You just keep on trying till you run out of cake!  
And the Science gets done.  
And you make a neat pun.  
For the people who are still alive!"

Remy laughed. "This is a kinda of a messed up song." Remy started to rock in his seat as Warren hit next. "Hey! I was listenin to dat!"

"Don't care~!" He sing-songed as Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic at the Disco begun.

"I should beat ya butt baby!"

"Bring it!"

"So how much farther?" Lae looked over at Rogue ignoring Warren who yelped in a non-manly way as Remy launched himself at said feathered fiend.

"We'll be there in about a song or two." Rogue nodded and leaned back in her seat.

"Where are we going?" The two girls looked up at Piotr who leaned between their seats.

Lae blinked twice before a sheepish grin curved her lips. "Sorry. Forgot. Newbie." She looked back towards the road outside the glass windshield. "Its our normal hangout spot. One of the few places we don't get in trouble at."

A loud yelp had Lae reaching over Piotr's shoulder to slap Remy upside the head. "Ow! What the hell Lae?"

"Stop beating our son!"

Remy scoffed and whispered their son deserved a beating every once in a while which earned him another whack.

"Damn it!"

"I had to go through the trouble of birthing him so you have no right to kill him!" Lae whimpered and laid her head against the wheel. "The pain was horrible!"

Everyone laughed while Gambit wrapped his arms around Lae, whisperings sorry in her ear about not using protection that night.

"It's alright my love. Just don't kill our feathered child."

"I promise." Remy kissed Lae's temple and looked up at the street signs. "Yo! We're only two blocks away!"

Warren whooped and pumped his fist into the air as Lae turned on the blinker and pulled into the parking lot. As soon as the car rolled to a stop Remy and Warren were already out of the doors dragging Piotr and Kurt with them. Warren stretched his wings and sighed as his back popped. The sight of his wings invoked Piotr's curiosity.

"How did you even get in the car?"

Warren looked over and winked. "A lot of practice." He folded them back up and straightened out his robe. "Hey Lae would it be cool if I flew home?"

Lae looked up from helping Rogue out of the car. "Yeah no problem. You usually do anyways."

He nodded and walked after Remy at a slow almost lazy gait. "Yo hurry up!"

Lae shook her head and walked over to the doors with everyone else to Remy who waited oh so patiently. He held them open with a bow and followed after the group passed through. Piotr senses got assaulted with the craziness of the building.

The place smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol that mingled with an aroma of fresh air and an ocean breeze. The building was huge for an understatement, it was most likely a converted warehouse. They stood on the upper level which housed multiple rows of pool tables with a large horseshoe bar off to the left. Darts and other various arcade games were off to the right, out of the way. Off to the side of the bar was a wide staircase which led to the lower level which happened to be a large bowling alley.

"If it isn't my favorite group of troublemakers!" A loud voice boomed from the bar in a very noticeable Irish accent.

Lae looked up and waved at the man standing there. "Hey Seth! How's business been?"

"Ah ya know. Same old same ole'! I see ya have a new tag along. What's your name boy?"

"Piotr, sir."

"Sir?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "Where ya find this boy Lae?"

Lae shrugged. "Same place I found everyone else."

"Well I hope he knows what his getting 'imself into."

Lae answered even as she sentenced Piotr to a wicked smirk. "We'll see!"

"Well Marauders enjoy your stay!"

They continued further in as Lae explained the basic functions of Seth's Place. The building used to be a warehouse that stopped being used years ago. Seth found it and decided to build this. She also explained that Seth is mutant and wanted to make a safe place for mutants to have fun. After all humans are still not that comfortable being around their kind and here they dont have to hide anything from anyone. The people that come here are mainly mutants but humans that are fine with them are welcome.

"Yo Lae!" Lae smiled as a young woman with golden curls walked towards their group.

"M'kay what brings ya here?"

M'kay scoffed and rolled her violet eyes. "I work here. Guess ya forgot?"

Lae raised an eyebrow and leaned to her left. "Seth are ya Bloody Insane! Why would ya employ a feral?!"

Seth shrugged, "Needed the help girly. Plus M'kay ain't that bad."

"Lies!"

Mkay's violet eyes shifted to a luminescent powder blue. "You want to go Kitty Kat?"

Lae eyes shifted amber with a playful smirk, "Bring it on Mutt."

"Hey! No destroying my Bar!"

"It's fine Seth! They aren't going to kill each other!" Rogue called over the music.

M'Kay looked away from Lae and glanced over the pack behind her. "Whose the big Guy? I've never seen you before."

"Name's Piotr."

"Interesting name. New member of your pack?"

Lae smiled, "Yep."

"Congrats. Wish I could find a pack as easily as you."

"You could always come to the school."

"Ain't I a bit old to go to school."

"Mikail your what three years older than me." Lae pointed out with a scoff.

M'Kay shrugged, "Six. But Nah I'll pass."

"Gods your just like Logan."

Mikail chuckled. "How is your Alpha by the way?"

"Eh." Lae shrugged. "Still comes and goes as he pleases."

"It's a wolf thing Lae."

"I don't know if ya could classify Logan as a wolf."

Remy scoffed. "With the way he acts. I'm going with wolf."

"Still getting beat up Gambit?"

Remy groaned and spun towards the bar. "Ya have no idea."

M'Kay watched him go with a chuckle. "Well I better get back to work. Nice talking to ya Kit." M'Kay dragged Lae into a hug.

"You too Foxy."

She pulled away and patted Lae's shoulder with a smile. "Don't be a stranger now."

"Promise." Lae waved Mikail off and spun back to the pack.

"So while Remy's getting the drinks. Pool or Bowling?"

The pack wandered over to the pool tables and took over two next to each other. Lae tossed an arm around Piotr's broad shoulders.

"So big Guy. Know how to play?"

"Ah. Yes. But I don't see how were going to play with six people."

"We're going to play Cut-Throat. And now Remy can't bitch cause we have an even number of people."

"I heard dat!" Remy called out as he sent the tray of drinks down on the table.

Lae childishly stuck out her tongue. "Don't care! So have ya heard of it?"

"Ah. No."

"No problem." Lae chirped and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "We can teach ya! The object of this game is to knock everyone else's balls into the pockets and keep yours on the table. Everyone gets a set number."

Piotr nodded in understanding. "I get that."

Lae nodded, "Good. Everyone gets five balls. Which we'll figure out after teams are made... I call 6-10!"

Remy groaned, "Come on Lae. You always call them."

"Don't care! They're mine!"

"Whatever Cher."

Lae clasped her hand behind her back and rocked on her heels. "So who's on who's team?"

"Seeing as Piotr's new to this. I say he goes on either Lae's or Rem's team." Lae nodded in agreement with Kurt's statement.

"Since I'm usually with Rogue I'll take the big Guy."

"I'm not teaming with Remy!"

Lae face-palmed "Alright. Since Feathers is bitching. How about Rogue and Warren. And Kurt and Remy." Everyone nodded in agreement and set off to find their pool-sticks.

"Hey Lae?"

Lae looked up from the stand and smiled at Colossus. "Yeah."

"How come you and Remy aren't on a team?"

Lae tilted her head in confusion before shaking her head with a chuckle. "Oh its a pack rule. Anything dealing with pool or cards. Me and Remy can't be on a team."

"Why is that?"

Lae grabbed her stick, a light blue with a line of nicks down the length, and patted Piotr's shoulder in passing. "Cause big Guy. We would always win."

After many rounds of pool with Lae's evil laughter and Remy's groans of pain, then headed down the stairs to the bowling lanes. Lae plopped into the chair behind the screen, did a few spins and started typing in their names.

"Seriously Lae."

She spun her chair with an evil cackle. "Dead Sirius."

The names were ridiculous as they should bein a bowling alley full of people.

Don't Touch = Rogue.

Poker Police = Remy.

Big Guy = Piotr.

Loveable Blue = Kurt.

Kitty Kat = Lae.

Butt Baby = Warren.

"Damn it Lae!"

"Eh I think they're good names. Now lets play."

The night eventually ended and the scores got written in Lae's computerized phone. As everyone headed outside after sharing their parting words with Seth and M'Kay, Remy leaned over Lae's shoulder to stare at the illuminated screen.

"So Lae what's the scores?"

She hummed in the back of her throat and smirked. "Well... I'm ahead of you with three points putting me in first."

"What? I just got that lead last week?!"

"Tough shit. Your second. Kurt's third. Rogue is fourth. And... Wow Warren your shit at games." She looked up at said golden boy with a cocked eyebrow.

He scoffed. "And why is that?"

"Piotr is fifth and ahead of you by 24 points."

"No way!"

Lae shoved the screen into his face. "Look. My Math never lies."

"Ah man! This so isn't fair!" Lae pulled the phone away and continued her typing. "You're the one who has only accumulated 263 points."

"Still don't understand how?!"

Lae's face fell into a dead-pan. "Seriously? Did you forget the negative ten for every gutter ball... Again?"

Warren huffed and spun away from the group with a pout on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest. "No I didn't."

Remy and Lae shared identical looks of disbelief. "We think you did." They chimed together.

Warren snorted and through his arms up into the air. "So what if I did?! These rules are unfair and stupid!"

"Hey!" Lae shouted. "Don't go dissing the rules. We all made them! Remember?"

Warren scoffed causing Lae to smile.

"You're just mad you lost today. Don't worry you'll have more chances. Ok?"

Warren's wings fluttered and folded in defeat. "Yeah."

Remy folded his arm over Lae's shoulder with a smirk in his lips. "But you'll never best us, butt baby."

"God! Drop the butt baby thing already!"

"Can't do that Feathers. The band is already next to your stats in Lae's little black box."

"What?" He made a dive for Lae. "Give me it!"

Lae spun away, "Oh hell noes! This device is my life!"

"Change it!"

"No!"

"Laelia!"

"Feathers!"

Piotr looked back and forth between the arguing duo before turning to Rogue. "Should we stop them?"

"Nope they're good." She smiled and patted Colossus on the shoulder. "Hey guys! It's past midnight! We should get going!"

"Seriously?!" Lae dropped Warren and, pulled her phone from her pocket. "Sweet Poseidon it is!"

"Really Sy? You've been typing on your phone this entire time and didn't care to look at the actual time?"

"Oh hush Rem. But Rogue's right. We should probably go. Warren ya riding with us?"

"I was thinking about flying and I think I will, safer in the air at this time of night."

Lae nodded and dug through her Gryffindor robes, letting out a small sound of triumph when she found what she was searching for. "Here." She tossed it to Warren who caught it. "Keep in touch."

Warren nodded and slipped the black choker around his neck. He slid off his robe and tossed it to Lae. "Keep that safe for me?"

"Don't I always."

Everyone headed towards the car, piled In, waved Warren off and headed back to the institute. The car ride is loud, filled with everyone talking about their adventures at Seth's place. Lae was the only on not talking, she sat in silence with a smile on her lips, listening to the exuberant chatter of her pack. Her choice was made, she hoped everyone would be ok with it.

Back at the institute everyone separated with hugs and overly affectionate Good Nights. Lae walked hand in hand with Rogue towards their rooms. "I'm glad Colossus had fun."

Lae bobbed her head in agreement with a sad smile. "It's nice to have another member to the pack. I've always wanted a big family."

Rogue smiled and squeezed Lae's hand. "Yeah. I know much it means to you." Rogue sighed. "I just wish I could touch the others without hurting them."

"I promised you I will find out. Your able to have skin to skin contact with me. There has to be a reason, ya know?"

"Yeah. So many years of being afraid to touch someone and with you I don't have to worry about it. It's refreshing."

"I think it has something to do with the pheromones I toss around. When I'm calm it calms others. When I'm pissed well it ends in destruction for others. Sometimes being a Feral sucks." Lae groaned and laid her head on Rogue's shoulder. "But I leaned how to control it. So it doesn't affect others against my will unless my emotions are outta whack."

"But if you can control how would that affect me?"

"My theory is, you're so in tuned with me, that being around me in general keeps you calm. Your usual afraid to touch someone cause you believe you'll hurt them. But with me, you know you won't harm me and believe you won't hurt me."

"Which is why I don't."

"Exactly. I believe your more like me than you think. I think your mutation is effected by emotions like mine."

"Like when your eyes shift and your claws unsheathe."

Lae shrugs, "Probably but it's only a theory. Hasn't been tested."

"I don't think I'm ready for that Lae."

"Don't worry. We will when you are. Ok?"

"Ok."

They stopped in front of Rogue's door and Lae pulled her into a hug. "Night Rogue and pleasant dreams my friend."

"Good Night Lae and pleasant dreams to you as well."

They shared a smile and Lae waited till her door was fully closed before making her way down the hall in the opposite direction of her room. She clasped her hands together behind her back letting her thoughts wander, this is her home, this is her life, her family lives and thrives. She dropped her hands letting them run along the cold stone as she walked by, Everything she knows and loves are within this walls. She let her head hang causing her crimson bangs block her eyes, as hard as this choice is, she's finally made her decision. It was time to stop running. Following her instincts led her to the small library she helped design and build. She paused and took a calming breath before pushing the door open. A lone figure sat at the large desk in direct sight from the large wooden doorway. He slowly set the book he was studying down and gave Lae his attention. She stepped through the threshold and knew their was no turning back as the door clicked closed behind her.

"Director Fury. I'm here to take you up on your offer."


	9. Hello New Life

**(Begin A/N)**

**Kai**: Sup? We are Back!

**Remy**: Finally!

**Kai**: Go to hell! Anyways I want to thank all those who have reviewed and/or Favorited this story

**Remy**: And those are

**Kai**: This is gonna take a while :3

* Mayumi Uchiha  
* BatfamilyFan01  
* Sun-MoonGoddess  
* Anonymous (Who commented on all my music choices XD)  
* 1990chance  
* Diana Fay  
* Katrine0309  
*Lady Syndra  
* MarsPlanetsGirl  
* Ninjallama1998 (Love the name)  
* Protagonist Of Life  
* RosePotter123  
* Shadow Cards  
* SparkleNicole  
* SummerCupcake  
* TsubakiHana  
* XxShadowDuskxX  
* animesmile147  
* kali yugah  
* Masqueraderose9  
* reita189  
* talie,coyne  
* vampireorvampyre  
*Akemi713  
* Alavear  
* BookLover4Ever Yay  
*Calistacat98

* Forever Dreaming Grace  
* Little Madam Russia  
* MommyMayI  
* MusicalLover17  
* ORgasmicPigeon (This is weirdly awesome)  
* Prototron MJ Tornada  
* Sammi Waves  
* Sapphire Psycho  
* TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters (Stay Random my Random Friend)  
* XxxBellaBellaxxX (Ciao Bella)  
* hotvandy101  
* Ixaah11  
* parksemmie  
* ramsayreader  
* sarahbluerose13  
* valeries26  
*vnienhuis

**Kai**: That is a lot of people, I'm actually shocked. I thought there was going to be alot more repeat names than there actually was. I feel loved :3

**Remy**: Yep

**Kai**: Anyways if you have any questions about this story. Post a review and I will answer them in the A/N of the next chapter

**Warren**: Read and Review please

**Kai**: Ja!

**(End A/N)**

* * *

"Are ya sure about this Cher?"

Lae looked up from the clothes she's currently shoving into her duffel. "I'm sure Rem." Her lips twisted into a smirk full of mischief. "What kind of Marauder should I be if I passed up a chance to troll the shit out of Stark."

Remy barked out a laugh, smiling with Lae as he went back to raising her closet. "Yo Lae. You want your robe?"

"Of course. Why would I leave it behind?"

"Good answer." He smirked over his shoulder.

Rustling of clothes and the squeaking of hangers being pushed around the racks filled the room as When we stand together played in the background. A resounding knock echoed through Lae's rooms causing her head to jerk up and her nostrils to flare.

"I know it's you Feathers." Why he even bothered to knock, Lae rolled her eyes, it was probably a misguided attempt at being polite, seeing as everyone normally just bursts through the door.

The door creaks open and their stood Warren Kb all his Feathery goodness. "Dude sometimes that scenting thing is creepy."

Lae rolled her eyes. "It's not scenting. That's normally for when I'm trying to learn sometimes scent. And I know what you smell like."

"And that would be?"

"It's an earthy scent. A mix between clay and the open air."

"Clay?"

"Yeah. You know when you feathers molt and they grow back in that weird casing?"

"Yeah."

"It's smells like clay." Lae bobbed her head and spun towards her bed where another duffel rested waiting for attention.

"I didn't know that."

"Next time your pulling off the casings. Smell them and you'll understand."

Remy snickered, "Yeah Feathers, smell your fingers."

Lae cackled as Warren groaned about how disgusting that sentence could be in a different context.

"Why is Warren smelling his fingers?"

Lae and Remy broke into uncontrolled laughter, collapsing onto her bed as Rogue walked into the room followed by Kurt and Piotr, with their faces twisted into something so unmissable that would cause passersby to laugh.

"Why does everyone walk into things at the worst possible moments." Warren groaned sending the insufferable duo curled around each other on the bed into another fit of laughter.

"We told his to touch something and smell his delicate fingers." Remy cackled.

"I believe they were talking about Warren's scent."

"Kurt." Lae gasped in between chuckles. "How you come to the correct conclusions based upon the smallest details. I will never know."

"Vell you told me once after you vere playing with his vings that your fingers smelled like clay."

"That was a long time ago."

"I may be a teleporter. But even I can smell the clay."

"How come I can't?"

Lae rolled her eyes at Warren's screech and tossed her hand up pointing at his noise. "Cause even though your part bird, Archangel. Your sense of smell ain't the best."

Warren huffed in agitation, which caused his feathers to ruffle up showing his annoyance. Lae smiled as she lunged across the room tackling her feathered friend which received an answer of a surprised screech, as they tumbled across the floor. She lifted her head up after successfully pining him to the floor with his pearly white wings spread out across the black carpet. Warren lips were clamped shut most likely trying to keep in laughter, if the twitching at the corner of his lips was anything to go by.

"Give it up Feathers. You know you can't stay mad at me."

Warren snorted and tried his best to glare at Lae, who did nothing but smirk down at him.

"Come on Feather you know ya love me."

His lips twitched again but gave away nothing else. Lae pouted and collapsed onto of him giving out a small soft sob. "I'm leaving and you can't even tell me you love me."

Warren wiggled beneath her, completely uncomfortable with the current moment."Ah. Lae. You know I love you."

Lae gave out a cheerful shout and snuggled closer to the Archangel. "I knew you lived me."

Feathers jerked and tried to get out from beneath his feline friend. "You were faking!"

Lae chuckles and pulled her head away from his neck, smirking at her friend. "Looks like I fooled the Canary."

"You little Minx!"

Lae let out a mewl of surprise as Warren switched their places and poked mercilessly at her sides.

"No Feathers! Don't!" She choked out in between laughs, if she had one weakness it would be the sensitive nerves below her ribcage, which Warren happened to be currently attacking.

"Ah. Mercy! Mercy!"

"Alright Warren let Lae up. We have to finish packing."

Lae glanced over at Rogue, her time of voice sounded as if she's trying to hold something back. The look in her eyes told Lae everything she needed to know, it hurt Rogue to know that Lae was leaving. She turned to look at Warren and knew he came to the same conclusion. Lae gently pushed on his chest to let her up so she could go to Rogue.

She gathered the girl into her arms, resting her chin on the brown locks. "I'll be back. You know I will. It's not possible for me to stay away for too long." She pulled back and smiled at her female companion, brushing her white locks behind her ear. "Don't be sad. You are so much better with a smile. It brightens my world."

Rogue gave a small smile, even though it contained sadness, Lae felt happiness flow through her. The brunette tossed her arms around Lae drawing her back into a tight hug. Lae smiled, running her fingers through the brown locks and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment cause she wasn't sure when the next time was going to be.

"Now my friend. Would you mind helping to make sure Rem doesn't forget anything that's important."

Rogue nodded and slowly pulled away. Lae smiled gently and leaned down to place a kiss on Rogue's forehead, conveying how much she would miss all of this in that simple little gesture.

Everyone gathered up the rest of Lae's belongings, placing then in their designated bags. By the time they were done the room was mostly bare, Lae made sure her dresser and closet still had clothes to show that she promised she would return.

Lae sat on the edge of her he's and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath cataloging ever last scent. It smelled like home, her pack, this room had more memories then anywhere else in these stone walls.

"Hey Lae we'll meet you near the garage. Ok?"

Lae looked up at Remy and nodded with a small smile. Once the door closed with a soft click, Lae collapsed back in her pillow-less bed. She knew it would be hard to leave this place but she had questions that needed to be answered, and Fury made in known last night that he had a lot of the answer she was looking for.

She took another deep breath, slowly releasing it as she ran her fingers over the mattress. Her fingers twitched when they brushed against something soft. Her fingers curled around the object as she sat up, drawing it into her lap. She smiled down at her favorite leather jacket, it used to be a dark cherry wood but it started to fade in multiple spots from being worn. She ran her fingers over the different colored tooled work into the leather. This was a gift from her pack a few years back, each symbol drawn deep into the leather was a symbol for each member.

An eagle covered a majority of the back, representing Warren, and within his talons was a flaming ace of spades, and a staff embedded into blown out rocks beneath it to represent Remy. On the right sleeve stood a female figure with her arm outstretched towards who ever looked at it, her lips curled into a kind yet shy smile, creating Rogue. Curled around the collar were swirls of dark almost black blue that slowly formed a beautiful dragon, the way she saw Kurt. But something was different, she could smell the oil they used to color in new tooling. She turned in over and smiled at the new work of art on the left sleeve. Done to make it look like it was made of metal itself was the Celtic symbol for earth and metal, surrounding by Celtic knots that wrapped around the sleeve, circling around each other ending at her shoulder. A small laugh escaped her lips as she hugged the jacket to her chest and buried her face within the soft leather to hide the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

After sitting like that for many minutes she finally stood and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as pack, home, family, and love filled her lungs. Grabbing her duffel and tossing it over her shoulder she took one last look around the room, making sure she had everything. The lights shut off with a quiet click and the door closed behind her as she headed down the hallway.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted her pack waiting at the top of the staircase with smiles on their faces. Her lips curved into an answering grin as she paused in front if them all.

"Like the jacket Lae?"

"Like is an understatement Rem. I love it." She turned to Piotr and dragged him into a hug. "Thank you for this."

He smiled and pulled her in closer with a gentle hand in the small of her back. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"It means more to me than you can ever I own."

"I think I understand."

Lae leaned away and placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him down so she could place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered against his cheek, and slowly moved away with a gentle smile.

As they made their way down the stairs a hand slid against her palm entwining their fingers together. She gave the hand a gentle squeeze and pulled Rogue closer to her side as they entered the parking garage. Everyone loaded up the bags in Remy's car, and turned to look at each other.

Lae sighed, "I wish I could take all of you with me."

Rogue squeezed her hand around Lae's, "We do too. But this isn't goodbye."

Lae shook her head, "No. It'll never be goodbye."

Lae let go of Rogue's hand, walked to stand in front of Piotr and pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss ya Big Guy."

"So will I."

She pulled away and spun to hug Kurt. "Stay blue and keep an eye on Rogue for me."

"You know I will. I'll miss you."

"And I you."

Warren grabbed her from behind and spun her in a circle before gently setting her on the ground. He wrapped her up in his arms followed by his wings, surrounding her completely by his presence. "Don't forget to come back."

She closed her eyes to fight back tears and buried her face in his chest. "I promise. You guys are my home after all."

He leaned back and brushed the tears from her eyes as he ran his other hand through her crimson ponytail. She smiled her thanks and he slowly unwound his wings from around her, letting her go. Remy grabbed her hand a spun her into his chest earning a small laugh. He grinned like a goof as he tucked a stray stranded behind her ear. "Bout ready to go?"

She nodded bout a cough behind her dragged her from the world of her pack.

"Gonna leave without saying Bye, Kit?"

Lae spun and smiled at Logan who had his arms outstretched with a raised expectant eyebrow raised. She ran over and clasped her hands into Logan's tee, hiding her head there. She drew in a shaky breath as he slid his fingers through her hair and drew her in closer.

"You'll be fine kit. Your strong, remember?"

"This is the first time I'll be away from everyone Papa."

Logan's face softened as he pressed his face in Lae's hair, she hasn't called him that in years. No one except the Professor knew that Logan knew Lae before the time he and Remy found her. She was so young, abandoned in a park, all the children avoiding her, and her parents no where to be seen.

"You'll be fine Kit. You'll be fine." Logan wasn't sure if he was reassuring Lae or himself.

She slid back and smiled over his shoulder. He patted her back as she passed him to hug the Professor.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Try and be good to them Siren."

"Not sure I can promise that." She laughed.

"Stay in touch." He spoke softly as she backs away.

"I will Professor."

"Hey Lae we should probably get going! We have a hell of a ride ahead!" Remy whooped and high fived Warren as he passed.

Lae laughed at their antics. "I'll be right that."

"Be good Kit."

She smiled at Logan. "I will Papa."

She turned towards her pack, shaking her head as she zipped up her jacket. "Alright let's head out."

Warren and Remy whooped as Lae slid get leg over her bike and pulled on her orange tinted riding goggles. She revved the engine and turned to Rogue as she slid on the helmet. Lae held her hand out which Rogue took as she climbed on behind her. As Rogue got situated behind get she looked at the rest of her pack that were climbing into Remy's classic Corvette. Everyone clasped their communicators around their necks and slid the ear pieces in.

"Everyone good."

A chorus of different affirmatives ran through her ear. She Reeves her engine again which caused Rogue to squeak and wrap her arms around Lae's waist.

"You good back that." She snickered, earning a smack upside the head. "Hey no abusing the drive unless ya want to crash."

"Like you would." Rogue mumbled.

Lae hummed. "Your right I'm just that good." Before Rogue could smack her again she tapped the accelerator and they were off with Remy's car close behind them.

"So Lae." Came Remy's mischievous drawl through the com link. "Who would top. Tony or Steve?"

Lae laughed while Rogue gasped, "Remy that is not appropriate!"

"Steve."

"Lae!" Rogue smacked her shoulder and Lae purposely swerved.

"Holy Zeus, Rogue!"

"I'm sorry."

Lae cackled which earned her another smack. "Seriously Lae!"

"Dead Sirius." Lae didn't even need to see her face to know that Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Anyways. Why Steve Lae?"

"Dude why not Steve. He can also knock Tony down a peg. And your lying if you say that doesn't need to happen."

They were chuckles flowing through the com left and right at that.

"Alright. How this. Since we played it a few nights ago let's go with Final Fantasy."

"Alright Warren. Name the characters."

"Hmmm. How about... Sephiroth or Vergil?"

"Dude!" Remy chirped. "Vergil is from DMC."

"I know that!"

"Seemed like ya didn't."

"I friggin did!"

"Sephiroth!" Lae chirped.

The boys stopped arguing and Lae's reply circle through their heads.

"Why the hell?!"

"Dude Sephiroth is sex on legs. He screams top. Regardless of who ya put him with. He would top."

The com stated dead silent for the next few seconds, leaving Lae to listen to nothing but the howling of the wind.

"I have to agree." Rogue finally spoke up.

"Ha. See boys?"

"Fine then. How about Vergil and Cloud?"

"Vergil." Was the immediate reply from Lae.

"Why now?"

Lae chuckled, "Cause Cloud can top no one."

"Not even Zak?"

"Not even Zak."

"Hey guys the entrance to the expressway is coming up."

"Thanks eyes in the sky."

Lae squeezed Rogue's thigh to let her know she's getting ready to change lanes. Her arms held tighter as they leaned slightly to the right to head to the far lane. Lae looked around trying to spot Rem but didn't see him anywhere. "Rem where's ya go?"

A loud car horn went off behind her, alerting her of Remy's where a bouts and causing Rogue to jump. Lae raised her hand to give Remy the birds and nudged the throttle to gain speed. "You alright?"

"Just startled me is all."

"Thanks Rem."

"Ah. Come on. I didn't know she would freak."

"Dude we're doing 86. And Rogue doesn't heal like me. Think."

"Sorry Cher. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine Gambit."

"So Rem want to play some music through the com seeing as you have the only radio?"

"No problem Feathers."

Citizen Soldier started up and Lae glared at Remy as he pulled up beside her. "You stole my music box. Didn't you?"

"I've got all you're bags Babe. Of course I have it."

Lae shook get head and refocused on the road. "Dick."

"Eard dat!"

"That was the point. Anyways when we get closer let's stop for lunch. I'm not dealing with Fury on an empty stomach."

"You think they know your coming?"

"Fury or Mariah probably already alerted them. I hope."

"Are ya gonna troll the Hulk. Till he you know Hulks out?"

"Nah if anything I would hug the guy."

Dead silence, Lae knew they would freak it's just a matter of.

"Why would you do that?!"

Good old Warren and Remy, trust them to never miss a chance to blow up.

"Cause based on the shield reports I managed to high jack. Bruce Banner hulks out when his heart rate is dramatically increased."

"So?!"

"Seriously boys? Accelerated heart rate?"

"Once again so?"

"Oh sweet Gods! The poor dude can't get laid!"

Silence, till Remy and Warren laughed so hard, one nearly fell from the sky while the other almost swerved into the car next to him.

"Wow. Really mature boys."

The com had been over taken with laughter, even though she could see the humor in it. Didn't mean the boys needed to laugh at the poor man's lack of a sexual life, not his fault he might turn into a giant ass green monster man in the middle of the act. I mean come on, most likely her fangs and claws would come out to play. A small voice in the back of her mind said it might make it more fun, but she's learned how to control and ignore her feral side a long time ago.

Remy's gasping voice broke her out of that train of thought, thank the Gods. "Awww. Come on Lae. You have to admit it's funny."

"In a way. Yes it is. But I would still hug him. The poor man probably refuses to have a relationship cause there's a chance he might hurt them."

"Guess he needs someone he can't hurt. Huh."

She didn't need to see Remy or Warren to know they were both wearing smirks filled with perverted intent.

"If your implying what I think you are. You better shut up. Now."

"Awwwww. Come on Lae."

"Now." She used what her pack classified as her alpha voice. The voice was more of a growl and held no grounds for argument. They started to call it that after they watched Teen Wolf. When Derek used his alpha voice for the first time they did a triple take and said Lae used the same exact voice.

"You did not just use the alpha voice on us." Remy squawked through the com.

"And if I did?"

"No. Just no. We went through this Lae. Alpha voice is bad. You sound to much like Logan. It's creepy."

"Well I guess I learned from the best then."

"Ok enough. Remy no egging on Lae. Also you guys need to take the next exit."

"How would you know Feathers?"

"I'm flying," he stated. "Did ya forget that?"

"You're so lucky I can't get up there to beat your ass."

"Not like you could... Get over now."

Lae followed his command with a roll of her eyes, these two, honestly they will never stop bickering.

"Well how far are we then Feathers?"

"Not too far. I can see the tower."

"The distance from the institution to Stark Tower is approximately 55 miles. Which would be an hour and 11 minute ride. At our current speed we should be their in about half an hour."

Freaking dead silences were going to be the death of Laelia, she swears.

"Lae how do you know that?"

"You really think I would drive around New York without an idea of where I was going. This place is insane. And not in the fun way."

"You don't like New York?"

"Dude I'm originally from Ireland. That place is way less crazy. No offense."

"None taken. New Orleans, babe."

They all shared a laugh till a freaking sports car came out of no where and cut off Lae.

"Shit!" Lae reached behind her and wrapped the arm around Rogue's waist, keeping the younger girl flush against her as she leaned her weight to the right, nearly hitting the cement guardrails before straightens out. Her leg slid back scraping the blockade preventing Rogue from being injured. The jeans tor from knee to mid-thigh taking flesh with it. She grit her teeth and let up on the throttle till the ass hat in red passed. Leaning her weight brought her back into her original lane.

"Friggin Mother of Poseidon! That freaking Jack Ass!"

"Lae you ok?"

She didn't answer to busy panting through her nose trying to ignore the throb in her leg and the steady flow of blood trailing from the open wound.

"Lae's hurt Rem. Pretty badly. We should stop for lunch."

Lae waved a dismissive hand once Rogue's comment made it past the pain. "Don't stop on my account. I'll be fine."

"Sy your muscle is almost completely shredded. You shouldn't drive in this condition."

"If it's really that bad."

"It is."

Lae sighed and flicked on the blinker, "Looks like we're getting off a few stops early boys."

Rogue gave her a reassuring squeeze, silently telling her she made the right decision.

"That's fine. I know a great Philly place down a few roads from here."

Lae backed off the throttle and grit her teeth at the sudden punch of pain. "Hope it ain't to far."

"Worse than ya thought, Cher?"

"Way worse."

"Shit. Yeah, ok, follow me then."

Remy approaches rapidly from the side lane and pulled in front of Lae, leading her to this Philly place he liked so much.

"If I see that car again. I'm clawing it up and punching the driver in the face."

They made it to the place with no more incidents, but the fact remained that the damage happened to be worse than what she told Rem. After Rogue slid off behind her, she slowly turned in her seat and stared down at her leg. The skin and muscle torn in long strips, some even tangled with the hanging fabric of what was her jeans. It almost looked like someone held a high electric powered sander to her leg for an hour. Oh and was that a bit of bone, she leaned closer to get a better look. Yep, no wonder it freaking hurt, fragments of her bone were chipped away and digging into the still attached muscle.

She sighed and turned to Remy, pointedly ignoring the fact Rogue's facing the wall instead of get, she understood. "Hey Rem. Do me a favor?"

"Ah. Sure."

"Mind ripping off the rest of this leg and tiring it around the wound." She tugged on what was left of her jean leg.

"No problem." He knelt down in front of her, keeping his eyes away from the wound and ripped the rest of the fabric off. He gently lifted her foot from the ground to rest in his lap and quickly tied the makeshift bandage in place.

"Thanks. Now I need someone to please help me inside while someone else grabs the first aid kit out from under my seat."

Piotr walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to stand after Remy moved out of the way. The way he stood had all of her weight on her left foot, with her right hovering off the ground. "Thanks."

He nodded and led in inside at a slow hobble as Remy grabbed the kit. The door chimed and the owners looked up gasping in shock at most likely the sight Lae happened to be. She could feel that her face was drained of all color except for hot pinpricks around her cheeks. Sweat dripped from her chin with the strain of standing in her current state.

"Oh God. Is she ok?" The owner or maybe the owners wife ran over with concern covering her aging brown.

Lae unclenched her jaw and managed to gasp out. "I'll be fine. Just a scrape ma'am. But do you have somewhere I can possibly clean up."

"Oh. Please. Follow me."

Piotr help Lae to follow the lady to the bathroom in the back of the shop, Remy following close behind with her kit. He helped Lae to sit down on the counter next to the sink and turned to smile at the woman.

"Thank you. I think we can take care of this."

"Of course. But if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She left with a small smile that looked more terrified than kind. Remy left shortly after passing the kit off to Piotr with an excuse about checking on Rogue.

Lae clicked her tongue. "Don't let Remy fool ya. He just doesn't like to see me bleed."

Piotr smiled and set the kit down next to Lae's hip. Reaching over he untied the fabric and tried not to flinched at the sight. By the way Lae chuckled, he knew he failed.

"It's alright Big Guy. You can go out there with all the rest." She nodded towards the door as she popped the top of her medical friend.

"I don't think you should be alone."

"I've been through worse. Been shot before had to dig the bullet out so it could heal. The damn thing splintered and lodged in the bone." Lae pulled out a new pair of sanitized tweezers and unwrapped them. She twisted her body so she could easily gain access to the wound and slowly begin pulling out the bone shards.

"Shit!" Her body jolted and curled in on itself as her breathing free heavier, friggin nerve had to jump in the freaking way.

"Lae."

She looked up with glazed eyes at Piotr's nervous smile. "Let me do it. You can't see very well from that angle." She nodded and passed the metal contraption off to Piotr's gloved hands.

"Huh? Should of know you would out those on."

"Why is that?" He asked without lifting his head up from his work.

"You just scream. Must do medical shit by the book." She paused and looked away with a sigh, resting her head in her upturned palm. "Pardon my French. My filter has seemed to of died in the crash."

Piotr chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine. I can tell your in pain." He leaves closer and pulled away. "I think I got all the bone."

"Cool. Now I need you to slowly put the torn muscles back into place."

Piotr paused and Lae knew it was from the nervousness of doing it wrong. She placed her hand on his forearm, gaining his attention. "It's alright. All you have to do is follow the grooves."

He looks down and nodded, slowly lifting a pieces and laying it back where he thought it should be.

"Yeah like that. And don't worry about missing pieces. They'll grow back."

After many minutes of Piotr playing connect the ligaments, he was done and looked up for further instruction. Lae pulled out black thread and laced through a needle. Piotr reached out to grab it but she pulled it out of reach.

"It's fine Big Guy. I got this part."

He watched as she carefully sewed the skin back together where she could, everything else was left open. She tossed the needle away and grabbed a clear flat package that housed a square the color of skin.

"What is that?"

She looked up and followed his eyes back to the package. "Oh this. It's something I came up with." She spoke as she unwrapped it and laid it over the missing flesh. "See even though I have heightened healing. It still takes a while for skin, muscle and tissue to regenerate. I was messing in the lab a year ago, and came up with this idea. See. Let's just call all of this flesh. Well flesh all use the same organic compounds to regrow itself. So I figured why not make little slabs of this stuff to help the injured heal faster. And low and behold it actually worked."

Lae finished tying off the stark white bandage with little butterfly clips before wrapping it in a self sticking bandage, she told him in was horse wraps the best cover bandage in the world. After all was said and done, Lae packed up the kit while Piotr threw out everything else. He helped Lae of the counter and let out a breath of relief as she stood on both legs.

"Give me an hour and I'll walk just fine."

He followed her out with a hand at the small of her back to make sure she didn't fall over. At the table everyone smiled as she walked over, bandaged up and clean.

"Gotta say Cher. Love the new jeans." Remy snickered as Lae plopped down next to him.

"Gotta say Rem. I like them too." She smirked right back.

The little lady showed up with a nervous smile on her lips. "Are you alright child?"

Lae smiled, "I'm alright. Thank you for allowing me to fix myself up."

"Oh no thanks needed."

Lae could easily smell the bittersweet twinge of nervousness, at least she wasn't terrified anymore.

"My names Laelia."

"Oh. I'm Joanne."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Her smiled was finally calm and the twang of nervousness quickly evaporated. "You too dear. Are you guys ready for good now?"

"Yeah." Remy chirped. "Can we have Phillys all around?"

"No problem." The lady left and headed towards the window that looked into the kitchen.

"You'll be alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry for scaring ya Rogue. It'll take a few hours to fully heal. But I'm good."

"How come you don't heal as fast as Logan?"

Lae hummed as she snatched a curly fry from the basket in front of Remy. "Logan has an Adamantium skeleton which blocks any damage to the bones. Any damage that happens to the little white buggers will take longer to heal." She nabbed more fries and slowly chewed them. "With me. Flesh wounds take seconds, muscle and tissue damage minutes, but bone damage takes hours."

"Like with humans. Days, weeks and months."

"Exactly. But because Logan has that skeleton of metal awesomeness. Everything only takes seconds or minutes the lucky Bastard."

Everyone chuckled, even Joanne who's currently carting their food to their table.

"Oh." Lae's head perked up. "That smells amazing."

Joanne smiled kindly as she set their food out. "Thank you. I hope you like it."

"I believe I will."Joanne left to take care of the few other tables, luckily Rem picked a table that was out of ear shot of the other customers. Lae took a bite of her sandwich and groaned in delight. "Oh Gods! It's like sex on my tongue!"

Remy shot coke through his nose, while Warren, Kurt and Piotr choked on their own subs. Rogue slammed a hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter as Lae smirked in victory.

"Oh God Lae!" Remy gasped, "What the hell?"

"What did I say something?"

"Not sure I want to repeat that Cher."

"Oh come on. Like I would know what sex on my tongue would be like."

Piotr choked and set down his sub, making sure not to pick it up again till this conversation ended.

Lae chuckled at their faces and took another bite from this heavenly palate of tastes. "You have to admit this is Divine."

"Yes. But please lay off the sex comments I think we might kill Piotr."

Lae chuckled and leaned up against the big guy with a sultry smile. "Don't worry buddy. I'm as pure as the day I was born."

Piotr coughed into his fist, attempting to hide his blush but by Lae's smirk he happened to be failing.

"Yeah Big Guy with the way Lae acts you never would of guessed that. Huh?" Remy smirked and tossed an arm over Lae's shoulder, pulling her into his side.

Piotr shook his head with a burning blush on his cheeks and went back to his food. Everyone else followed suit and a calming conversation started up.

Lae paused as a vibration passed through her collarbone, she unzipped her jacket and pulled her phone from the safety zone, the spot between her chest and bra. She tapped the screen and saw the alert for a text flashing in bold angry writing.

"Damn I was hoping my bust was blocking the signal again." She muttered as she saw the number of alerts. Everyone went dead silent but she chose to ignore it as she opened her messenger.

'Where the fuck are you?'

'Your ass was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.'

'Get here Now!'

And so on and so forth, Lae decided to ignore the rest of the texts and replies with.

'I would be if some Jack Ass in a Porsche didn't try to turn me into a bloody skid on the highway.'

The screen didn't even go black before she received a reply.

'What color?'

Lae's eyebrow twitched, what the hell did it matter what color that pricks car was, but she replied anyways.

'Red.'

Another instantaneous reply popped up.

'Get Here. Now!'

Her eye decided it wanted to twitch uncontrollably, what the friggin hell was that about.

"Lae who are you talking to?"

She ignored the way Remy was leaning over her shoulder trying to see the name.

"Angry bald man."

Silence, this friggin dead silence was going to kill her eventually, the only thing filling it was her angry rapid typing.

'Bald Man. I'll get there when I get there. I m resting my leg that was nearly torn off'

'You think I care. Your ass needs to get here.'

"Your texting Fury?"

"Yes."

"And he's answering?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Oh sweet Gods Rem!" She jammed her phone back into her cleavage, ignoring anymore vibrations from Fury's texts. "Yes Fury is answering. But it's more like bitching me out for not being there."

"He does seem like the kind of guy who needs everyone to do everything his way."

"Oh he definitely is. Doesn't mean I'm not going to be defying him at ever chance."

"If you didn't. Then you wouldn't be Lae."

Another angry vibration passed and Lae sighed, standing up. "Guess we should head out before he comes looking for me."

"That would be a good idea." Rogue slipped her gloves back on and walked around the table to Lae's side. "You alright to drive?"

Lae looked down and shifted all her weight to her right foot, feeling a slight pulling sensation but that was it. "Yeah I'm good."

Joanne came over once she noticed the group standing, "Was everything to your liking?"

Lae nodded with a smile, "It was amazing. I'll be coming here again."

Joanne smiled, "That's good."

Lae glanced back at the empty red basket on the table. "I was wondering if I could have a bag of curly fries to go?"

"That's would be no problem at all." She left and headed back behind the counter. Lae followed after her and stopped in front if the register, watching Warren head out the door from the corner of her eye. Joanne came back and ran everything up, giving Lae the total and her travel bag of fries. Lae paid with a promise to come back and Joanne smiled saying she would be happy to have her there.

Once out side, Lae noticed that Warren stood atop the small food place with his wings folded at his sides. She smiled and climbed back on her bike as Rogue slid up behind her, avoiding her leg injury.

"Rogue it's ok. I'm not made glass."

Rogue buried her face against the back of Lae's jacket with a smile. "I know."

Lae started the bike and revved her engine with a smile at Remy. He nodded and they slowly head down the road.

"Let's take the back roads." Remy spoke through the com link.

"I agree." Lae nodded and glanced up at Warren who glided along above them. "Bout how long Feathers?"

"I would say about 15. Want me to fly ahead and check it out?"

"I guess but don't get detracted by shiny objects."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Lae. Oh look a shiny building with a giant freaking Stark sign. What ever could that be?"

"Jerk."

Warren took off with a beat of his wings. "You know you love me."

"That I do."

The com link went silent excerpt for light music playing through Remy's car.

"Keep straight on this road for a few blocks."

"Got it."

Another vibration went off and Rogue felt it that time. "Fury?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Most likely," Lae agreed. "Are you able to grab it? It actually might be important."

Rogue nodded and reached inside Lae's jacket, pulling out the phone.

"It's says. There's a blocked off road that leads under the tower. We park down there."

"Blocked off?"

"Like those toll both things?"

"Ah. Gotcha. Warren do you see it?"

There was a crackle before Warren's voice spoke. " Yeah I see it. Easiest way to get in will be to go around. After the next three roads turn right."

"Got it." Lae kept her eyes on the road, refusing to look up at the building that was going to be her new home.

"Turn right. Then left."

Lae followed the instructions with Remy close behind her.

" Go forward two roads then take the next left."

Lae nodded and backed off the accelerator, slowly to a stop at the light. She set her foot on the ground and sat up, taking her first look at the tower. Goddy, just like she thought it would he, it definitely screamed Stark.

"After the light changes get into the far right lane and turn down the road on the far side of the building."

"Got it." Lae looked away from the building and set her sights on the light, watching the traffic from the corner of her eye. When they started to slow down, Lae put her foot back and the throttle and leaned forward a bit. The light changes and Lae slowly accelerated, lifting her foot from the ground as they moved.

One turn later found her group on the back road and slowly to a stop in front of the gate. She grabbed her phone from Rogue and clicked on the ridiculous picture she choose for Fury's Id.

The phone rang a few times before Fury's clipped voice answered.

"You better be here."

"We are. Want to let us in."

"We? Never mind don't answer. Jarvis open the gate."

A soft British voice answered Fury's biting command, before the bald Bastard hung up. "Right away Director Fury."

The gate slowly lifted and Lae followed the curved road below the tower as the gate closed behind them. Down below was a parking garage no surprise there, but the amount if cars kind of was. Most of the cars where Goddy sports cars except for a few classics and what Lae classified as normal day to day cars. Slowing down she pulled into a empty space near an evaluator shaft and a beautifully restored 1969 Chevy Camaro.

Lae helped Rogue stand before turning off the ignition and kicking the stand down. Remy's shit nearly blew out her eardrum and she leaned to the right as if she could get away.

"What the hell Remy?"

"Your not gonna believe what's parked next to me."

Lae turned to look at Rogue with a raised eyebrow but the girl just shrugged and pointed down the Aisle to Remy's car. She pocketed her keys and followed after the girl but ended up stopped ten feet away. Sitting next to Remy's classic was the damned car that nearly killed Rogue and successfully injured her. She walked over with her eyebrow twitch and claws already unsheathed. Her fist clench and she drew it back, throwing her fully body weight into it. A resounding bang echoed through the basement and Lae smirked in satisfaction as the metal caves beneath her hand. She pulled away her fist and studied her handy work. The locking mechanism was smashed making it useless. The door itself wasn't any better, the entire thing caved in and even knocked the drivers seat off it's metal track which was now laying sideways across the passengers. The glass was covered in a spiderweb of crack, and the hinges we're knocked loose so if someone even touched it, it would most likely fall off.

Lae spun away with an evil smirk, her hand curling around her prize. Making her way to Remy's car and grabbing her duffel. "Ready to head inside?"

The pack shared a weary look and grabbed a bag each except for Rogue. Walking to the elevators, Lae passed Warren who took one look at her face and backed away.

"Ok what did I miss?"

Lae's wicked smile grew even more. "Oh nothing Warren." She pointed over her shoulder to the red menace. "Just some collateral damage is all."

Warren leaned to his right and winced when he noticed the damage to the red Porsche. Oh yeah someone was not going to be too happy.

The pack walked with slow, careful steps being weary for the fact Lae stood next to the elevators with an evil smirk and typing rapidly on her touch screen.

'Fury what button do we press?'

'A'

'Ok then. We'll be up in a bit. Had to take care of somethin.'

'Not going to ask.'

'That is wise.'

The doors behind her back dinged open and she walked inside, spinning towards her back. Her eyebrow raised as they all stood there shifting nervously. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the metal floor of the elevator. "Really guys? Just get in here. You know that regardless of how I'm feeling I would never take it out on you."

That spurred the pack into motion and everyone clamored inside the shoot. Lae rolled her eyes and tapped the giant A on the screen when a freaking voice came out of nowhere.

"You are not authorized to this area."

He eye twitched. "British man I'm here under order of Dictator Fury."

"I believe you mean Director Fury."

Uncontrolled twitch meet eyebrow. "Yeah him. Go ahead and ask him."

"Name?"

"Laelia McCollins."

"One moment."

Lae whipped out her phone, 'Tell this British Ass to let me up! Or I'm leaving.'

No response but she heard the clicking of gears then that awesome sensation of everything leaving her body and pooling on the ground by her feet. Elevator, freaking evil contraptions, she would gladly take stairs or even a zip-line over them any day. A slight miscalculation and the entire holding suspension could easily snap sending them plummeting to their deaths. At least it would be a quick death, yeah always look on the bright side of things Lae. This was taking forever and Lae couldn't help it when her eyes hit the sign for the weight limit.

"I think we're way overboard."

The pack glanced at her then the sign she's currently glaring at.

Remy nudged Piotr shoulder with his own. "Don't you weigh that by yourself?"

"Only when I'm full metal."

Everyone froze and turned to look at Colossus.

Warren shoved himself against the furthest wall away from Piotr. "You mean we could plummet to our deaths if you so much as metalized your hand?"

"Possibly."

Lae couldn't help it she had to laugh, Piotr talking so casually about the possibility of them failing 40 plus stories, was awesome.

"Lae this isn't a laughing matter. We could die!"

"What. Are. You. Worried about. Warren." She gasped out between laughs. "You have wings. You'd survive."

"That's not the point!"

"And what is?"

"I would be the one that would have to save you all and it would be my fault if one of you happened to die."

"Nah we would have plenty on time. Plus me and Chiara would help."

"Your damned demonic cat?!"

"Chiara is not a cat!" Lae paused and tapped her chin in thought. "She's more like a cross between a Cheetah, Panther, and a Hell-hound."

"She's a demonic house cat from the bowels of hell that's come to steal our souls!"

"Hey! Don't diss Chiara or I'll summon her right now and we can all plummet to out deaths!"

Warren whimpered, "Please don't. She hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you. She just thinks your a giant Canary to play with."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"At least you can get away from Chiara. Logan never gives up!"

They laughed at Remy's comment and all tension fled the metal death trap. The doors finally dinged and opened up to a freaking shiny room filled with glass and white walls. Good Gods, Lae's head already started to throb, she hated white, it was a bitch on her sensitive eyes.

"The Avengers are expecting your arrival in the living room, Mrs. McCollins."

"Ah. Thanks British Man I can't see."

Lae walked father into the building with the pack close behind her. As she rounded the entrance hallway, she saw Fury standing in front of the full wall length windows over looking the city. Every chair, love seat and couch filled with a figure that turned to watch her every move.

"McCollins a pleasure that you could finally join us."

She didn't glance at Fury to busy arising the face that were staring at her. "Sorry Dictator Fury. Got held up by some inconveniences."

"Dictator Fury." Tony chuckled. "I like it." His smirk was filled with perverted intent and Lae just rolled her eyes. Two seconds in and the playboy was already thinking about her in his bed, go figure.

Fury finally turned around with a scowl on his scarred face, but didn't bother correcting her, twenty points to Siren. His eyes zeroed in on the black bandages wrapped around her thigh and waved a hand towards them. "I'm assuming that is the so called inconvenience."

Lae glanced down and popped her hip out to study her bandages. "Yep. Which reminds me. Who own that pretty red Porsche with the hard top."

Tony stood up with a playful smirk and his hands on his hips. "That would be me. Pretty thing isn't she."

Lae smirked right back. "Oh she was," she cocked her hand and through a piece of red metal through the air. Tony caught it easily and took one look at it before all color drained from his face. In his hand was the driver's side door handle or at least what was left of it that is. His eyes shot up to Lae's wicked smirk and she nodded towards the item in his hand.

"Consider what I did as payment for endangering my pack-mate s life and nearly destroying my leg." Her hands fell to her hips as she shifted her weight to her left leg. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Avengers."


	10. Help is needed

(To all my wonderful readers please read this)

Kai: Ok I have a big friggin problem

Remy: *Rolls eyes* What is it this time?

Kai: Writers block

Remy: D: Oh God no!

Kai: yep! So I was talking to Spy and as much as I love her she wasn't much help in my predicament. Sorry Spy.

Remy: So your going to ask your readers.

Kai: Yep! So here are the options my lovely readers. We can do this two ways. One. This story takes place during the Avengers movie and continued in afterward. Or two. This story takes place after the movie and continued onwards. I have an interesting idea for if this takes place during the movie. But as for after. Im kinda at a stand still. So please help me so I can get the story going.

Remy: The choice is yours! 


	11. Welcome to Your New World

**(Begin A/N)**

Kai: Bwahahaha. I loved writing the last chapter

Remy: Yes yes. You always say someone needs da teach Stark a lesson.

Kai: Dude he can be a pompous Ass-Hat. Actions have consequences.

Remy: But did you have to destroy a Porsche?!

Kai: *Shrugs* Don't get me wrong. I love cars. But if they have butterfly wings they deserve to die

Remy: What is your issue with butterfly doors?

Kai: Rollerblading and this ducking Ass-Hat saw me coming and opened the door as I was passing. Ended up with a concussion

Remy: Are you sure it wasn't an accident?

Kai: The Prick got out of his car and laughed as I was laying there. So as he passed me I kicked out my leg and tripped him. Smashed his face in his spoiler. :3

Remy: You are so violent D:

Kai: Not really. Anger management issues :3

Remy: The fact you say that so easily scares me

Kai: Ask Spy she knows how it is. Also sorry for taking so long to pop out this chapter, I've been busy.

Remy: So busy you couldn't Wright."

Kai: Dude I live on a ranch... Things get hectic around here. Sorry to my readers I'm very sorry. I'm going to try to get a chapter out at most every two weeks. My plan is to get one out every week. But we'll see.

Remy: Anyways as always. Please read and review

Kai: Yeah and as a reward I might make Lae troll the hell out of Tony! :D

Remy and Warren: *Face-Palm*

**(End A/N)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Lae watched with sadistic glee as Tony scrambled for the elevator doors, shoving past her in the process and yelling at someone named Jarvis to run diagnostics on the Porsche.

"Have fun with that!" Lae called out with a wink as the doors clicked closed and the elevator descended. She spun around with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. "So mind telling me why every chair is filled with a shield agent? I thought I was to meet the Avengers?"

Fury glanced at the young female through the glass. "They are to escort you to your living arrangements."

Lae blinked and rocked back on her heels. "I thought I would be staying here."

"Incorrect." He twisted his wrist to glance at the time on his watch. "We need to leave."

"So much for an explanation." Lae's lips twisted into a frown and turned to face her pack. "Well. I guess our farewell will be happening sooner than I hoped."

Remy smirked and swept her up into a hug. "It'll be fine. We won't too far from ya."

Lae returned the hug with a small nod of her head. "Yeah." She pulled away with a smile. "Group hug?"

The entire pack swooped in and wrapped their arms around Siren. "Take care of each other. Ok?"

"We promise."

"I'm leaving Rouge and Piotr in charge."

Remy pulled away with a gasp of exaggerated disbelief. "What? Why not me?"

"Cause you'll kill everyone." Lae leaned closer to Rogue to whisper in her ear. "Take care of Logan. He trusts you more than the others."

"Don't worry. I promise."

Lae closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in the presence of her family. She didn't want to leave them but she had too. Her eyes drifted to Fury, this man knew something, something she couldn't recall no matter how hard she tried and she needed answers to fill in the dark pages of her mind.

Lae pulled away with a smile filled with sorrow. "Take care."

The pack smiled and made their way to the elevator.

"Hey Rouge." Said brunette turned around, catching the object heading towards her, she opened her hand and looked down. Her eyes widened and shot back up to Siren.

"Take care of my baby. Will ya?" Lae closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side with a kind smile on her lips.

Rogue's fingers wrapped tightly around the keys to Lae's bike. "I will."

Lae nodded and watched them load up the metal machine of descent. She raised her hand and tapped her temple in a two finger salute. "See ya guys soon."

Everyone waved and smiled as the doors closed, separating Lae from the people who made her feel at home. Her smile faded from her lips as she watched the bright red numbers go lower and lower.

"I'm surprised your leaving them."

Lae's hands clenched into fists at her sides as she tightened her jaw and closed her eyes. "You know why Fury. So don't act as if you know nothing." A sigh passed her lips. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Stark gets back."

Amber met blue as she studied the man who spoke. He was taller than her, like most people, a strong build with brown hair. Unlike Maria she could tell he's a kind-hearted guy but when push came to shove, he would stand up.

"And you are?"

"Agent Phil Coulson. I was sent to retrieve Mister Stark."

"Nice to meet ya, Phil. So, who was sent to retrieve me."

"Agent Coulson was originally assigned to retrieve the both of you."

"Ok, what changed?"

"Logan said you would feel more at ease traveling surrounded by your pack."

"I get that. But I'm asking why he didn't show up at the institute and you did."

"I have reasons."

Lae cocked her head to the side, awaiting an explanation that never came. Her lips purses as she glare at his leather-covered back. "Cryptic much, Dictator."

Phil glanced back and forth between the two, he knew the reasons but it was the Director's choice in sharing his thoughts. "I assure you everything will be explained in its rightful time."

A shiver traveled down his spine as those narrowed amber orbs turned back to him. The depth in which they seemed to reach startled him. They pierced his very soul, reading every inch of who he was.

The amber slowly receded letting her blue-green gaze take over. Phil froze when Lae smiled calmly at him, those eyes they seemed familiar, but it was impossible, wasn't it.

"You have a strong heart Phil."

He opened his mouth to question her about what she meant but was interrupted as the elevator doors slid open.

Tony came strutting in, like the peacock everyone knows he is, scrubbing a hand through his cropped dark hair. "The damage to the Porsche has managed to reach the frame and part of the engine itself." His eyes landed in Lae. "You did the number on her. How many hits did you take? 50?"

"One." She smirked and rocked on her heels. "Didn't think it would be that, scratch that I knew it would. Porsche was made for body work not safety. Might wanna reinforce the frame next time to ensure less collapsing on impact."

Tony blinked, all thoughts of a bitch fit leaving his mind, and rolled his head towards Fury, trying to use his best puppy dog look. "Can I keep her?"

If Fury was capable of doing something as mundane as rolling his eyes, he most likely would of. "Lae is here for almost the same reason as you."

"A consultant?"

Lae's head tilted to the side and she turned to stare at Fury's scared face. "What would I be consulting?"

Tony chuckled and patted Lae on the back as he walked past her. "Don't worry. Fury has a plan for us all. You might be just the pretty thing to be used as a distraction." He winked with a smirk causing Lae to smirk back.

"Yeah well. This pretty little thing just totaled your car."

Tony's smirk slowly faded from his lips while Lae smiled like a child in a candy store.

Fury sighed in exasperation, and raised his voice to interrupt the bickering about to take place. "Lae is here to hopefully keep all of you from killing each other."

Lae tilted her head to the side, eyes filled with curiosity. "How do you expect me to do that? I know nothing of these guys?"

Fury cocked an eyebrow, "That was a question. And Logan explained to me that if something happens to shall we say pique your curiosity, you will do everything you can to receive your information."

Her eyebrow twitched as she muttered about Asshole Alphas ruining all her fun, under her breath. Based on the smirk splitting Tony's face in two, she wasn't quiet enough.

"Alpha? Is this some form of BDSM play? If it is I'm up for the challenge."

She went silent as she studied Tony's face before turning away with a scoff. "Logan is my alpha as in my father figure. And before you say anything. Yes I can have an alpha as my, shall we say partner." She looked at Tony over her shoulder with her eyes a gleaming amber and a dangerous smirk on her lips. "But you Mr. Stark are not good Alpha material."

Tony opened his mouth to say something to maybe save his pride but Fury marched past them with a scowl. "If you two would stop acting like insufferable children. We're leaving."

The doors closed with an ominous bang, as Lae turned to look at Tony. "Well seems we have managed to piss off the Dictator."

"I thought that was impossible." Tony shared a smirk with Lae, while Phil looked back and forth wondering what just happened.

"Well Mr. Stark-."

"Tony, call me Tony." He held out his hand and Lae grasped it in one of her own.

"Well then. Call me Siren or Sy. I'm not really partial to the name Laelia." She let go and hooked her bags across her shoulders, on her way to the elevator.

"May I ask why?"

Lae looked back at Phil with a small smile. "You may." She turned back around and watched the numbers as the elevator got closer. "Laelia isn't my real name."

"Then what is?"

Her smile faded into a grimace as the doors dinged open before her. "I don't know." She brushed past Tony and leaned back against the far wall, the back of her head pressed against the cool metal. Tony placed himself next to her intrigued by her story, watching as Phil followed them and hit the button for the helipad.

"Logan found me a few years back." She paused thinking and choose to leave out how Logan found her. "I didn't have a name so the Professor gave me one. Laelia is a form of a desert orchid, it's a play on my birthmark, which looks like a flower. As for Logan, he became a father figure to me, my Alpha, because we bonded. We both have missing pieces to our puzzles. And Logan won't admit it but he's always wanted a family."

Phil stared at the elevators door, his eyes holding a sadness even though his posture gave nothing away. "Have you ever remembered anything?"

Lae's head jerked up as she studied Phil's back. "Bits and pieces. Mostly just blurry flashes of images that make no sense. I can remember my old family, but when I think about them. Something feels off, like those memories never actually happened. Almost like they were placed there. It feels like everything up until I showed up at the institute is a lie." Her hand reached up to her neck to touch the piece of ribbon tied there. "Except for this." She pulled down the collar of her shirt showing off the necklace. It was a simple piece of black velvet tied as a choker with a metal Celtic key charm in the center of her neck. "Logan says it's been with me since he found me. And the Professor confirmed that it is a piece of my unknown past."

"Wait pause. How would this Professor confirm it?"

"Professor Xavier is a telepath. They put me under and he invaded my mind while they were doing a health check when I first showed up. The memories are blocked to me but." She shrugged. "He somehow got past the blocks and saw something. He only confirmed my attachment to this pendant."

Phil looked back over his shoulder. "That was all?"

"It's all that mattered to me."

"So you know that your someone other than who you are at this time. And that doesn't matter to you." Tony's confused, if his memories disappeared, or based on how everything she said played out, were deleted, he would want to remember.

Siren shrugged, "Obviously who I used to be didn't matter to anyone." Her eyes dropped to the ground, staring at the tiles painted in swirls of neutral colors. "No one ever came for me. No one searched. I was left alone when I needed someone and Logan, Remy, Rogue, Warren, Kurt and even Piotr stepped forward, gave me a home and a family."

Tony studied Siren's face and her reactions, and realized in that moment held in this elevator leading her to her new future; that she was lost, unsure and possibly a bit scared. She held a brave face but she was still a child at heart, with an ever-changing world surrounding her.

Tony looked up and noticed Phil watching her with a gentle if not sad smile on his lips, and he knew Phil could see it too.

Sy clenched her amber eyes closed and took a deep breath, reminding herself that the past wasn't important. That there was no need to even think about her blacked out mind but as she looked through her bangs at Phil, she couldn't understand why her heart gave a painful clench.

Silence filled the elevator and Sy was grateful, it gave her time to calm herself and banishing all those unforgiving thoughts back to the darkness in her mind. By the time the doors opened again she was breathing easier and her mind was quiet.

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder gently, causing her head to jerk up. "You alright?"

She smiled and patted his hand. "Been better. But I'll get there eventually."

Tony smiled, "As long as your sure."

Sy laughed with a genuine smile on her lips. "Sympathy doesn't suit you Tony."

Her smile must have been contagious, cause a matching one slowly passed over his. The doors opened and Phil led the way over to the aircraft Fury waited by patiently.

"So Dictator. Mind catching me up on the going ons?"

"We'll discuss this on the way in." Fury turned away, making his way into the aircraft and away from Sy's prying eyes.

She shrugged and shoved Tony in front of her causing him to stumble. He tossed a playful glare over his shoulder. "Not cool."

"Don't care. Move your ass." She stuck her tongue out in a very childish motion.

Phil shook his head at their antics and barely held back a sigh, instead of one Stark they now have two, he prayed Fury knew what he was getting them into.

Everyone eventually settled down, Fury and Phil on one side while Siren and Tony took over the opposite. The playful duo fell into a conversation about classic cars, having a debate over which was better stock or supped up.

"Siren." Fury's gruff voice broke into their world over figuring out the best way to fix Tony's Porsche.

"Sup Dictator?"

Fury's eyebrow twitched and Sy discreetly fist bumped Tony behind their backs.

"You had questions?"

She blinked and looked up at the metal ceiling, wondering why they didn't have a sky light, when she remembered. "Oh yeah. So I have seen some of the reports but. News people are usually useless. So what is currently happening?"

"A few days ago Loki invaded shield headquarters and stole something of value."

"Let me guess. The tesseract."

Shock showed on Phil's face which Sy counted as a win.

"Don't look surprised. Logan warned you. If I want to know something I look it up. The government ain't got nothing on me."

Tony wrapped an arm around Sy and pulled her in closer. "I'm keeping her."

Sy's lips pulled up into a playful smile. "Awww. Thanks. You ain't too bad yourself Stark." She turned her attention back to the Dictator sitting across from her. "So what happened next?"

"Loki compromised a few off our agents including a scientist named-"

"Woah hold up there. Loki as in the God of mischief Loki? The troll of all trolls?" Sy's smile changed from playful to a look full of plotting mischief.

"The one in the same. He-"

"Dude I'm so going to troll the shit out of him."

Fury's eyebrow was now no longer in his control, the twitch refused to stop for anything. "Would you please refrain from interrupting."

Her lips twisted into a scowl as she caught the urge to maim radiating from the bald man. "That's something I can't promise under any situation." She paused and looked back up at the spot she dubbed the perfect spot for a sunlight. "Not even life or death."

Tony followed her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "What is so interesting up there?"

"They should put a sunlight there." Sy answered without a pause or a stutter.

His head tilted to the side and she could just see the numbers passing over him. "It could work. It wouldn't mess with the integrity of the craft."

"Sweet. We should do it." Sy watched Fury's hand rubbing at his temples and wondered if that counted as a face-palm. "You can continue Fury."

"I'm debating the point."

"I'm listening even though it doesn't seem that way. You'll get used to it."

"Fine. Loki stole the tesseract, compromised multiple personnel including an astrophysicist named Selvig and one of our top agents Barton. Loki's brother Thor, who's now on our side, came to take him back, fought Stark and Loki is currently captured and is being held."

"I think you can breathe now. So why exactly am I here?"

"Your here because some of these agents do not know how to play well with others."

Sy's head lolled to the side to stare at Tony. "Let me guess."

He glanced over at blinked at her pointed stare. "What makes you think it's me?"

He had the nerve to sound affronted, as if he was personally attended Sy would even think such a thing. "Seriously dude? You're Tony Stark everyone knows you refuse to play well with the other kids."

Tony scoffed and looked away, "I refuse to justify that statement with a reply."

"Yeah well-" Sy blinked and turned her gaze back to Fury. "Quick question. My pack will be allowed to spontaneously visit me, right?"

"What does spontaneous account for?"

"Popping in unannounced."

"Unauthorized visitations are not allowed."

Sy tilted her head in Phil"s direction."Sorry Phil. I don't think Shield is going to have a choice in the matter."

Tony pointed at Phil, "His name is Agent."

Sy snickered behind her fist, ignoring Fury's glare.

"How would Shield not have a choice in the matter?"

"That's easy." She looked up into Fury's dark gaze. "One of my pack mates can fly. And another is a teleporter. So regardless of where we are they can find me. Also we stay connected regardless, so they always know where I am."

"And if you don't know where you are?"

"The Professor can find me easily. Remember Telepath."

"She's got you there Dictator."

Fury refrained from face-palming, but his fingers still twirled circles around his temples, resulting in another fist bump.

The speakers crackled to life, causing Lae to twitch in her seat. "Director Fury. We are nearing the Helicarrier."

"Thank you." Fury answered quickly trying to ignore Sy's thank you to the man she could not see.

Sy released an involuntary yarn and tried to speak through it, which ended up coming out as nothing but slurred words that no one could understand.

Fury's eyebrow shot up into his none existent hairline. "Come again?"

"How long till we get there, Dictator?"

"It'll be a while. The Helicarrier hasn't stopped moving since take off."

Sy nodded in Phil's direction, as her eyes slowly closed blocking off the outside world. She didn't remember falling asleep, only the calm she felt when she was with her pack.

Tony glanced over when a weight fell against his shoulder and a gentle smile pulled at his lips. Sy muttered something under her breath as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer. Tony didn't even notice the strange look Phil and Fury shared.

"That's interesting."

His eyes locked with Phil's and he ran his tongue across his bottom lip before asking, "What is?"

"Logan, Siren's alpha told Fury she was uncomfortable with contact from anyone other than those she considers her family."

"Your point?"

Phil waved his hand in Sy's direction. "The way she's curled against you, suggests that she feels a bond with you."

"Or she's just exhausted."

"It's a good thing." Fury interrupted.

"How so?"

"Sy's been removed from her pack and thrown into a new environment. She feels safe with those she holds a bond, which should improve her performance. She's also protective and if she feels a bond she will do whatever she can to keep it established."

"Quite the mouthful Fury. I think I get the gist. So you can go back to being dark and brooding over there."

Tony smirked as Fury scoffed and turned away, turning his face towards the front cab, his smirked changed into a smile as Sy pulled herself closer to him.

A mild case of turbulence jostled Sy from her sleep, causing her to jolt forward with amber slitted eyes. Someone's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back before she landed on top of a surprised Phil.

"Easy now, Kitty. Just some turbulence. We're landing now."

Sy relaxed back into the arm holding her at the sound of the name so close to what Logan called her.

"I'm surprised that worked."

"It wasn't the voice, it's how he said it." Sy looked up through her bangs at Phil, who schooled his face back into having no expression.

"Director we're here."

Sy leaned forward in her seat to get a good look at the sky before them. "That's interesting." A sly smile spread across her lips. "You're cloaking panels are similar to the pattern my skin makes. Either they are screens with cameras that pick up and relay what we pass. Or it's exactly like my skin where it uses refraction and reflection."

"Wait. Hold up. Your saying your skin has the capability to camouflage itself."

Sy raised an eyebrow in Tony's direction, almost laughing at the childlike pout on his visage.

"Didn't you read my file?"

"Sadly there wasn't one to locate."

"That's interesting. Either Shield knows nothing about me. Or Professor hid everything about me."

"Seems logical. Now you didn't answer before." Tony stared straight at Sy as she tilted her head in confusion.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head, holding her hand up in front of the make. The lightly tanned fresh shimmered, almost vibrating as it faded from existence. Tony grabbed her arm and pulled it closer for inspection.

"If you look closer you can see an outline, though it is very vague. I would love to examine this closer if it would be ok with you."

Sy shrugged, and laughed lightly as Tony's eyes glittered like a child in a candy store, as her arm slowly came back into focus.

"You have to be careful with Tony." Fury's gruff voice spoke from the lift gate of their ride. "Even if you don't give him clearance. If you don't tell him no straight to his face. He'll do so anyways."

"That's fine. I think I can handle him. Remy's a bit the same."

Fury nodded before disappearing, "I expect the both of you to be in the control room in at most ten minutes."

Phil stood at the end of the ramp, watching Fury leave before turning his attention back to the duo. " , Agent Siren. If you would both follow me."

Sy nodded and started grabbing her bags, "Hey Tony would ya mind helping?"

"Yes I would very much mind."

She scoffed, throwing one of her bags towards his face hoping it would hit and wipe off that smirk. Sadly it did not as Tony caught it before it could. He laughed as he slug the bag over his shoulder and made his way off the aircraft.

"Come on Kitty Cat. Let's get going."

Tong smirked at Sy's reply that followed him across the flight deck. "This coming from a man who does as he pleases. You're a hypocrite!"

He turned around just as Sy caught up to them with a scowl. "Now now Kitty. No one dropped water on your fur."

"I should punch you."

"But you won't. Why would you waste a pretty face like this."

"Cause I can."

Phil rolled his eyes and tried to block out their friendly banter. He had no idea how he was going to survive them for how long this assignment would take.

"Agent Siren. I would like to fill you in on the happenings you have missed."

He heard her whisper something under her breath, but sadly couldn't make it out, though it has Tony snickering.

"Sure thing Philly. What happened?"

"My name is Phil Coulson."

"Don't let him fool you Kitty. His name is Agent."

Sy laughed and sped up her speed to catch up with Phil. " So what happened?" She asked as she leaned forward to stare at Phil's face, inviting Tony's comment about a nice view.

"Five days ago Loki broke into one of our headquarters and stole a device known as the tesseract."

"Yes the Dictator explained that."

"Two days ago he made a reappearance at a gala, which is where we apprehended him."

"Wait," Sy held up a hand to pause Phil's speech, "Was Loki badly beaten or anesthetized in anyways?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

Sy glanced back at Tony and forward again. "A few years ago a mutant called Mystic, allowed to get herself captured so she would have the ability to release other captives. Though it cost her, her gift."

Tony placed a hand on Sy's shoulder, "You think this could be similar?"

She shrugged, "Possibly. It's hard to tell without ever meeting the person."

"That could be arranged Agent Siren."

Sy's looked up at Phil and smirked. "Sounds fun."

As they neared the main room, voice filtered out muffled through the heavy metal doors.

"Hey Coulson. How many people?"

"Multiple."

"Yeah cause that helped."

The doors slid open and the conversation became clear.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Even Kitty possibly knew that."

Sy's turned and glared, ignoring the questioning looks from the other in the room.

" Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He walked forward and patted a giant blonde on the shoulder. "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Sy stood with her back against the wall next to the doors, her bags laying on the floor around her legs. As Tony looked around at the equipment, she took the time to study the people around her.

"That man is playing Gallaga!"

She jumped at Tony's sudden outburst, not noticing she fell that far into her mind.

"Thought we wouldn't notice but we did."

She chuckled behind her hand, knowing that was a stab at the Dictator inadvertently. Ignoring the curious stares pointed in her direction, she looked up to find Tony smirking back at her.

He looked back at the monitor before him and brought one of his hands up to cover his right eye, Sy face-palmed in reaction. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Sy glanced over and nodded in Hill's direction, and received one in return.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony made a sharp clicking noise with both of his hands before sliding one along the underneath compartment. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Sy glanced over at the new speaker, she smiled, there was only one man who wears stars and stripes

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." This one had a bigger build and slightly shaggy brown hair, and was wearing a purple shirt, had to be Dr. Banner.

Tony turned his attention to Banner. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve's face drew into a mask of confusion as he glanced around the room.

Tony walked over and shook hands with the doctor. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner's face was a perfect picture of what the fuck, that Sy had to chuckle. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

Sy tilted her head up with a playful smile, "Hey Dictator nice of you to join us." She purposely ignored the bugged eyes look every Shield agent sent her way. Guess no one else in the room had the balls to say it.

Steve was the one that broke the always silence. "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." The big blonde guy looked so lost that Sy wanted to help him out.

"I do!" Everyone turned to look at Steve as he slightly slid down in his seat and looked around the room. "I understood that reference."

Fury turned and left the room without another word, Sy following his example picked up her bags and spun for the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the agents restart his Gallaga screen, and she shook her head with a chuckle.

Making her way down the corridor, humming a random tune, she didn't notice the person jogging to catch up with her.

"Excuse me Ma'am."

Sy paused and turned her head in their direction. The Shield agent caught up with her, he was a young man most likely just hit drinking age and looking nervous.

"Yes."

"Director Fury asked me to escort you to your room."

"Ah." Her lips tilted into a friendly smile. "Then lead the way."

The Agent stepped up next to her and led her down another corridor in silence.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Sy didn't look at him but could feel the anxiety radiating through him.

"Ah well Ma'am. We have a dangerous man aboard the ship."

"No it's not just that. Your nervousness is pointed towards him. But your anxiety is pointed towards me."

The young man sighed, "I'm sorry Ma'am."

"No need to apologize. I'm used to it. The normals are always this way around me. It's the reason I hardly leave the compound."

He looked up and noticed the way she kept her eyes away from him, refusing to even glance in his direction. "The reason I'm anxious. Is well I've never met a mutant before. You're not what I expected."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "There's barely any difference between a mutant and a human. Sure we have an extra gene that gave us everything that makes us, us. But regardless, we're still people, who have feelings, emotions, hopes and dreams. If you strip away the excess on anyone, you'll find that everyone is the same on the inside."

The boy went silent and a smile spread as he thought about it. "Yeah you're right." He stopped in front of a plan dark metal sliding door. "This is your room." He held out his hand for Sy to take. "I'm Agent Connor Ripley."

Sy smiled and clasped his hand, "Nice to meet you Ripley. I guess I'm Agent Siren."

"Nice to meet you too." Ripley pulled his hand away and themes to head back the way he came. "See you around Siren."

She smiled, "You too." The doors before her opened up as she took a step forward and closed behind her.

The room was dull, no color, no life, she sighed and collapsed on the bed, at least the dang thing was soft. She sighed and laid one of her arms over her eyes, it didn't smell of pack, it didn't smell of safety. The room felt cold and dark, she sat up and removed her jacket setting it on top of the pillows. Her hand grasped the handle on a duffel bag and pulled it towards her. Easily unzipped and dug her hands into the fabric that rested inside. She stood up and ripped the comforter from the bed and tossed it into the corner, replacing it with the one from home. Next went the pillows, also thrown aside and replaced.

The mark below her left shoulder buzzed and heated up to a soothing warmth, before going cold once again. She sighed and turned to look at the corner where she threw all the bedding. "Seriously? We've been here for twenty minutes or so and you already escape?"

Hidden beneath the blanket two glowing red eyes glared at her, and blinked very slowly.

"Oh don't give me that crap Chiara. I know you miss feathers as much as I do. But we have to deal with this for a while, we might as well make the best of it." Sy tilted her head to the side with an evil smirk. "Plus there's plenty of people aboard this craft that we can, shall we say play with."

A black tail with sharp spikes that ran down the length raised from the blankets and swayed lazily back and forth.

"That's what I thought." Her eyes darted to the door as Chiara burrows herself beneath her new bed. Ten seconds later there's a knock at the door. "Come in."

The heavy metal slid open to reveal a bashful Captain holding a bag. "Pardon the intrusion Ma'am. But I believe this is yours." Steve Rodgers held out a red Messager bag with a shy smile.

Sy jumped up, "Oh yeah. That's the bag Tony carried for me." She slowly took the bag from his hands and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you Captain." Her hand outstretched towards him with a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm Siren."

Steve looked at her hand then back up to her face. With a blush he grasped her hand gently and shook it lightly. "Steve Rodgers, Ma'am."

Sy shook her head with a lightly laugh, "Please don't call me Ma'am. It makes me feel old. Just call me Siren."

"I'm sorry Ma'-, Siren."

"It's alright. There is a little too much to take in. Huh?"

Steve nodded his head and looked back down the corridor. "Well I must be heading back now. It was a pleasure meeting you Ma'am. Siren."

Sy chuckled and waved at him as he left. "You to Captain Rodgers."

He smiled and disappeared as the doors slid closed.

"Well Chiara. That was quiet interesting don't cha think?" She looked over to the corner where red eyes stared back at her. "A man out of his time. Maybe we need to do more research."

Chiara would have rolled her eyes if she could but she just disappeared into her cocoon as Sy grabbed her leather jacket and left the room.

Wondering the hallways, Sy created a mental map of possibly hiding spots, escape routes, and ways to sneak up on people. Hearing voices coming from down the hall, Sy bent her knees and jumped. Grabbing a pipe, she swung herself up and over in a smooth motion sliding between the ceiling and the vent lines to lay flat against the cooling system on her stomach.

The voices turned out to be Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner, heading to his lab if what she heard was right. She watched as they turned down the corridor she resided and she pressed herself further down against the metal. Romanoff, there was something about that woman who made her restless, it had nothing to do with her being an assassin. Sy dealt with mutants on a day-to-day basis, an assassin ain't got nothing compared to that. A dull pain in the back of her mind nudged her, urging her to think about it, but nothing came up. She watched with amber eyes as they disappeared before sliding from her hiding spot and landing silently on the ground.

"Did you really just climb out of the ceiling?"

Sy jolted and spun around to face Tony, who had a smug smile on his face.

"It wasn't the ceiling."

"Oh well then. Since you're not doing anything other than climbing around the air ducts." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hallway Banner and Romanoff went. "You're coming with me. We could use another scientist."

"Not really a scientist. I just have a skill for remembering things."

"Close enough."

"You're really gung-ho about sticking two people with anger management issues in a room together. Aren't cha?"

Tony didn't say anything but by the mischievous smirk on his lips, Sy would bet a thousand bucks she got it right.

When they arrived at the labs Banner had already started setting up different devices. Sy spun in a circle taking in all of her surroundings. "Wow didn't think you could get stuff to stay this shiny."

Banner looked up with a raised eyebrow as Tony chuckled at Sy's antics.

"Dr. Bruce Banner this is Siren."

Sy's smiled and waved, "Pleasure to meet ya Big Guy."

"Ah. You too."

Sy looked past Banner and jogged over to plaster herself to the only window, staring out into the open sky. Letting her thought wonder as she looked down, she forgot about her lack of a brain to mouth filter. "Wonder how high up we are. Like if I jumped from a window would I freeze to death before hitting the ground high, or just a Oh Shit I forgot my parashoot high."

Sy could feel the incredulous stare from Dr. Big Guy on her back, which she choose to ignore.

"Um. Is there a purpose for you being here?"

"Are you referring to in here, here, or here in general?"

"I think he's referring to the lab."

"Blame Tony he dragged me here. Not sure how much use I would be." Sy pulled herself away from the glass and spun with a smile. "As for being here as in this flying chuck of metal. I think I'm here to annoy the hell out of people."

Tony chuckled at Sy's answer while Banner looked like he wanted to hide in a hole somewhere Sy couldn't find him.

"So?" Sy pulled out a rolling chair and sat down in it backwards, spinning in circles. "What's the game plan?"

"Um."

"The tesseract is giving off Gamma readings that Banner here and I, are going to trace."

Sy nodded and rolled over to stare over Tony's shoulder, "Sounds easy enough."

"Are you sure it safe for her to be in here?"

"Not cool. I'm sitting right here you know. Plus you don't know what I'm capable of Dr. Banner."

Banner removed his glasses and glared at Siren who just smirked right back. "What if I told you. That you don't know what I'm capable of?"

"The fact you turn into a Giant Ass Green Monster Man is a common fact. The fact that I'm not afraid of said Big Guy is an unpredictable notion."

Tony's chuckled, thoroughly amused by the current exchange.

Banner looked surprised for all of .5 seconds before his eyes narrowed again. "And the fact that I could easily kill you doesn't scare you even the slightest bit."

"Nope!" Sy chirped and she spun in her chair, before crossing her arms on the head rest with her eyes closed. Her smile though slightly unnerved Banner, it looked a cross between sinister sweet and mischievous. "After all Brucey." She paused and snapped her eyes back open. "You're not the only one who can turn into something else."

Bruce stumbled back a step, surprised at the sudden change in her eyes. The glowing amber slitted as they focused in on Banner.

"Surprised?"

"Don't worry Banner. She's more bark than bite."

"Says the man who had his car totaled by me."

"Lucky shot."

Sy leaned back in her seat to gaze at Tony. "Says the man in an alloy suit."

"It's a gold titanium alloy. I highly doubt even Banner could destroy it. No offense."

"None taken."

"Yeah but Bruce here doesn't have claws does he?" Sy waved her hand through the air, showing both parties in the room.

"Can I examine those too?"

"Sure thing Tony." She shrugged, "What else do I have to do? Plus I've always been curious about what a majority of me is made out of."

Sy rolled back over to the window and closed her eyes, imagining she could feel the breeze on her face. The room stayed quiet as the sun hit the horizon, the only sound being the two scientists moving around. Tony finally looks up and glanced at Sy's reflection.

"Missing your pack?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Haven't been away from them in a long time. My skin is buzzing with the lack of their physical affections."

Even Bruce looked up to stare at Sy's back. "You rely on them to function."

"More like we all rely on each other. I was lost for a long time and they found me."

Neither scientist knew what to say to that, and looked away, not noticing Sy's sad smile in their direction.

"Hey who's hungry?"

"I could use a snack."

She nodded and jumped away from her chair, heading for the doors. "Cool. I'll be back in a bit." She tilted her head back with a smile. "Work hard gentlemen."

With a slick the doors closed behind her before she themes to make her way down the hall. Taking a deep breath she turned left in the direction of the control deck. Her arms went behind her back, grabbing one wrist with the other with a light skip in her step.

"If I was Dictator Fury where would I hide the food?"

"I believe the kitchens would be your best bet."

Sy tilted her head to the side to stare at the woman behind her. Red hair, all leather, no facial expression, the one and only Agent Natasha Romanoff stood behind her.

"Yes that sounds about right."

Sy turned forward and started walking again, ignoring Romanoff who fell into step beside her.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Siren."

"I could have sworn your file had a name attached to it."

"Not mine. You could have it if you want it."

"Not yours? Would you like to tell me your actual name so I could add it to your file?"

Sy paused and stared down the corridor with a smirk. "I see what you're doing."

"I do not know what you mean."

"Your fishing. After all Shield knows next to nothing about me. Other than some of what I can do. And what I told Tony and Coulson. You're an intelligent woman, and a top agent. Most likely know multiple ways to receive your Intel." Sy paused as she rounded the next bend. "Problem with me is I'm too unpredictable. And those who know me or even a little bit about me. Know that I talk a lot. Now the only thing that bugs me is why you Agent Romanoff, who stands alone and has no attachments would speak friendly to me. Someone the complete opposite of you. Also add to the fact that you don't speak of anything besides missions based off the civility reports. I find this polite interrogation to be void."

Sy closed her eyes with a smirk filled with sharp canines. "Don't cha think?" She didn't wait for a reply, just spun on her heals and continued on to the kitchen.

Romanoff reached up to her ear, "Well Director she's perceptive. Understood I was "politely interrogating" her in a matter of seconds."

Fury's gruff voice answered after a few seconds pause. "Sy is intelligent, she just chooses to show it in ways other than words."

Romanoff's eyes narrowed slightly, "Is there something you're not telling me, Sir?"

"If I knew, you would know."

The transmission went dead with a beep and Natasha let her hand drop, something was happening on board this ship.

After maybe a twenty-minute journey Sy finally found the kitchens and proceeded to raid the cabinets. She slid onto the counters top, resting her weight on her knees and toes, and ripped open door after door. Blueberries, Raspberries, granola bars, her eyes lit up when she caught sight of orange bags in the back of the top shelf. Grabbing a handful, she jump off the counter top and loaded everything into her message bag hanging from her shoulder.

Ripping the top of an orange bag, she tossed a handful of Reese's Pieces between her lips. Humming the theme to Harry Potter with a skip in her steps, the hallways turned into a mini game of guessing the people she passed. twelve minutes in, she paused when she felt malevolence travel down her spine, causing her eyes to shift before she calmed herself with a deep breath. The twinge of sour lemons stung her airways and her eyes darted left, the direction the scent came from. Silently debating if she should head down that path or go right back to the labs, she spun in hopes of tracking the stench.

Down two staircases, left, two rights, straight to end of hallway, and left again, she end up at the base of the craft, dead center.

"Cause you know, having malicious intent in the center of the ship seems like a perfect idea. I blame Agent Bob."

"I don't believe a Blob resides here. Though the thought is most intriguing." A sinister sweet male voice floated through the door to her right.

Sy cocked her head to the side, "I didn't say Blob I said Bob. Though I know a man who if you call him Blob he'll kick your ass." Tossing more pieces into her mouth, she walked through the doorway.

The male had sharp green eyes that matched his robes perfectly and slicked back black hair that ended in spikes. Sy grabbed a rolly chair from behind a desk and dragged it before the man in the cage. More pieces in hand, she sat down in the chair backwards and study the male.

"Gotta say I love you're hair stylist."

"Are you not afraid?"

"Afraid of what? A man in a cage? Gotta say not impressed."

"Do you know who you speak to."

Sy's hand waved back and forth in the air as she study her bag of candy. "Let me guess. Loki, God of trickery and mischief, mother of all lies, troll of all trolls. And a man locked in a cage." She looked up with a smile. "Did I miss anything?"

"I don't believe we have met. What is your name?"

"Not important."

"Everyone has a name even insolent mortals."

"No seriously. My name is Not Important. And I wouldn't call me mortal exactly."

Loki smirked, her sentence catching his interest. "Oh. Could there be another beast aboard this vessel?"

She shoved more pieces in her mouth and crunched down, enjoying the wince Loki gave at the noise. "I could be a beast if you wanted me to be." She said with a wink after swallowing the chocolate. "I've been meeting interesting people all day. But you good Sir take the cake."

"What do you're mortal delights have anything to do with this conversation?"

"Nothing. The cake is a lie." That got Loki's eyebrow to twitch.

"You have a very expressive eyebrow." Sy shrugged, "Just thought you should know."

"Do you receive enjoyment from parading around as someone you are not."

"Getting agitated there. But no. I have more sides to me than a rubix cube." More pieces, had Sy staring at the package with a strange intensity. "You know if you weren't locked in a cage and hell-bent on taking over the world I would offer you some."

"Then let me out."

"Yeah right. Just tell yourself that Hannibal Lecter." Tilting her head to the side with a strange glimmer in her eyes, she stared at him with a full-out grin. "Dude you are like the perfect mix of Dr. Lecter and Mr. Smith!"

"I don't follow."

"Really? You come to our world and you don't even watch any movies. There is definitely something wrong with you."

"You insolent child. You speak of something being wrong with me, when you don't even know who you really are."

"This coming from a man with antlers. I think you have bigger issues than anything I could possibly have. Wait do the antlers make you part antelope? I mean you got the legs for it."

"What you speak of-"

"I mean they're very nice legs. I wouldn't mind seeing them outside the leather. You probably have a nice ass too."

"How dare you speak to a God that way!"

Sy held her hands up in surrender. "Hey now. No need to be mad bro. Take it for what it was, a compliment. Though maybe you aren't used to those." She looked down. "Damn I went through three bags of pieces. Means it's time to go."

Sy stood from the chair and spun on her heels, heading for the doorway. "This was fun. Let's do it again sometime."

"You foolish child. Before the end of all of this. You will die."

She paused and rocked back with a face splitting grin. "Me? I thought we were bonding."

Dear God.

The lab was silent when Sy finally made it back, the Science Bros tinkering away at something or another. Night had fully fallen by now and Sy took a seat on the window ledge with one leg curled beneath her.

"Thought you went to get food."

Sy looked over catching Tony's eyes and patted her message bag. "I did."

He glanced at his watch with a raised eyebrow, "It took you over an hour to collect snacks. Did you get any fruit?"

"Never took ya for a fruit guy. But yeah a few things happened on the way." Leaning over she dug through her bag, "Ran into perky red on the way, gotta say never met a more happy woman, and let's not forget tracking Loki's scent of freaking sour lemons. I got Blueberries, Raspberries, and a few others."

"Blueberries." Tony grabbed the bag before it had the chance to collide with his head. "So the God of mischief smells like lemons?"

Sy sat back up after pulling out a medium-sized bag of trail mix. "Not sure if that was his actually scent but that's what malicious intent smells like to me. Banner you want anything."

The doctor looked away, waving his hand, "I'm good. But the ability to smell an emotion or feeling is impossible."

"You never met a feral mutant before Bud." After handful of mix down her throat, she finished answering Banner's silent question. "Everyone has a natural scent and I'm not talking about Cologne like the crap Tony doused himself in." She looked at said man, "Also Cologne means perfumed toilet water, just thought you should know."

Tony's faced paled which let Sy know that he in fact did not understand the translation.

"Anyways everyone has an energy that surrounds them which wavers and fluctuates with different emotions. Which is why when you pass someone who is pissed without even knowing they are, you will naturally give that person a wide berth of space. Cause their energy is going through fluctuations which violently strike people who pass by." Peanuts we're awesome to crunch on while she waited for the Science Bros to get their personal thoughts in order.

Finally Bruce nodded which was more in continuation than understanding if the frown on his face was anything to go by, he was still getting his thoughts in order.

"Well are energy is still are so it holds the same scent as the rest of us. Now when someone is feeling something it created a scent. Which is how dogs know when we are feeling upset or agitated. The scent is slight, not enough for a human to pick up unless they have their nose jammed up against your body, even then it's hard to detect."

"Then if it's so hard to detect how did you sense it from so far away."

"Ah. Hello. Feral mutant over here. Take a hunting dog give it a number and time his senses by 60 and you got me. I notice things others would not.

Sy closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool glass. "Like the fact someone is running down the hallway beneath us most likely on his way to Fury. I can hear the racing of his heart, the steady thud of his boots against metal. The rustle of papers brushing against his suit."

She paused and focused her attention on the stars beyond the glass. "When my mutation first made an appearance I was scared shitless. Hearing things others could not, smelling things others couldn't sense. And don't get me started on my eyes. Only way to describe it is that I can zoom in on things, pull it into focus and study it. After I learned how to control it, things got better."

Everyone went silent and Sy silently cursed herself for causing the pleasant emotions flowing through the room to fade. Luckily Tony fixed it by flicking a blueberry at Sy's head, which she turned and caught between her lips.

"Hey everyone has something going on with them. I don't think one person on board doesn't. So how bout we get back to work."

Banner scoffed, "I have been."

Sy leaned her body forward to stare at Banner's back. "You know Brucey I'm gonna make a project out of you."

"How so?"

"Getting you to lighten up a bit, kick back relax, you know normal stuff."

"I don't think me... Kicking back as you put it would be a wise decision. In case you haven't noticed me losing control would be dangerous."

"Same here. Also use the blue cord to the right of your hand instead of the black one. It has a better connection and won't fail when you hook it to Loki's stick of destruction."

He paused clearly thinking it over, but he eventually grabbed the blue which made Sy smile.

"I think this is the beginning of a very colorful friendship Bruce."

Time started closing in on midnight by the time they got everything running. They had to pause a few times cause Sy kept tackling Tony to the ground every time he tried to touch one of her toys or moved something out of went back in order with Sy sitting Indian style on a desk that she dragged next to the window, with Tony five feet away from her at his own desk.

Banner now stood over Loki's stick of doom,

"It's a scepter Sy."

"Don't care Tony."

Waving a gamma ray detection wand over it searching for signs of radiation. Tony stood in front of multiple touch screen monitors going through as many algorithms and equations as he possibly could.

Sy cracked her neck with a sigh, pushing her hair back over her shoulder with a stretch. The screens in front of her pulling 1000 numbers per minute and she watched with a scowl.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process."

Sy looked at Bruce then Tony as she secured her hair in a messy bun with a claw. "By pass the main frame."

Tony nodded, "If we by pass their main frame and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops."

Sy waved a hand and went back to her screens, typing away rapidly. "On it."

"And all I brought was a toothbrush."

Tony and Sy shared a smile, she turned away and went back to decoding.

"You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land."

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem."

Bruce looked up at Sy's chuckle with a shy smile and went back to his work. Tony sent Sy a wink and started to wander over towards Banner, with something in hand. This can't be good.

" Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Suddenly, Tony pokes Banner with a monitor electrical prod causing Banner to jerk forward with a small ow. At the same moment Steve walks through the door, one look at his face and Sy knew they were screwed.

Tony being Tony didn't notice the door open and leaned further into Banner's personal space to study his eyes. "Nothing?"

"Hey! Are you nuts?!" Steve's outburst went ignored.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" That last comment had Sy full on giggling, but a glare from The Captain America clamped her mouth shut.

Steve was positively seething and Sy flinched back as his energy clashed with her, causing a painful throb at the back of her skull.

"Is everything a joke to you?!"

Tony finally looked away from Bruce, taping the prod against his palm. "Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

Bruce scrubbed a hand through his short locks, looking uncomfortable. "No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tip toeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, ."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He definitely knows something about me." The men in the room turned to look at Sy, whose presence was forgotten.

"He's a spy." Tony said with a nod of his head, before turning back to Rodgers. "Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony points at Banner, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?

Banner looked up attempting to dodge the question. "Uh... I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?"

Banner sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

Steve nodded, "I heard it."

Banner pointed at Tony, "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly" Steve paused at the look Tony gave him. "...building in New York?"

Sy tilted her head against the glass to look at Tony and said softly, "I think it's lovely." Earning a bag of blueberries being thrust into her face. She took a handful with a chuckle, and Tony smiled.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source." Bruce looked over at Tony, "That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"That's just the prototype." Tony shrugged as he turned away from Siren, "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

Bruce looked back to Steve, referring to Tony. "So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure photos."

Steve looked taken a back by that. "I'm sorry, did you say...? "

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony extends his arm holding the silver package. "Blueberry?"

Steve declines with a shake of his head, "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Tony offered the bag to Banner, who took a handful with a slight shrug.

Steve ignored the comment, "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

Sy glared at Tony's back, was this man trying to start a freaking battle within their own ranks.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve said with a smile.

That hit a nerve for Tony, scratch that maybe the Captain was. "Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. Not of use?"

Luckily Banner intervened before a fight broke out. "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

Steve takes in the possibly but, as an obedient soldier, shakes the thought off. "Just find the cube." He walks away from the lab, and Sy can tell he's torn by the possibility. The science bros went back to work, while Sy debated about chasing after Steve.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." Tony sent information to one of Sy's screens. "It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"And I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us."

Sensing a deeper moment of communication between the two, Sy wavered out of focus before disappearing completely. Silently she slid from the desk making her way out of the room, those reports Tony gave her could wait.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Sy heard the slight clicking of his nails against a glass plate. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

Tony's comment was the last thing Sy heard from down the hallway. Glancing around she made sure no one was in the area before shimmering back into focus. It felt wrong intruding on that conversation, the boys wouldn't miss her; at least for a while.

She leaned back against the wall, watching the people pass by as her thoughts wandered. Tony and Steve fed off each others energy, one was a spark the other just happened to be kindling. Just thinking about the two together in one room made her want to abandon ship. But Bruce and Tony, she smiled, they could create a bond that would be on par with her pack.

"You alright?"

Her eyes glanced over to find Steve nervously shifting his weight with his eyes cast to the floor.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

A light shade of pink dusted over Rodgers cheeks, "I apologize for my behavior. Things have been interesting lately."

She pushed off the wall and made her way over to Steve, "It's alright. I get where you come from." Her hand rested gently on his shoulder as she learned forward to look in his eyes. "We've both been removed from our worlds, and thrown into something larger than we can comprehend. It's a lot to take on." With a gentle pat, she continued down the corridor with Steve falling in step.

"You have also been removed from your world?"

Sy shrugged, "Maybe not in the exact way you have. But see these people," She gestured at the people passing by, "They are what I call the norms, I tend to avoid them."

"Why would you choose to avoid people?"

Sy paused to stare at Steve's confused face, "Oh yeah. You were probably fighting the war or under ice at the time." She picked her pace back up with a spin.

"The time of what?"

"Let's call it the understanding of the X gene."

Sy's complete attention was focused on the conversation on hand, that she never noticed Bruce and Tony making their way towards them.

"May I ask what the X gene is?"

She smirked, "You may. The X gene made it's appearance years ago. Maybe even centuries. No one actually knows when the gene first popped up. This gene differs from person to person but those who have it are gifted with abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Like I said. It differs from person to person, some might have the same ability, who knows. But the ones who hold the gene are called mutants."

Steve froze mid step and stared at the back of Sy's head. "Mutants? And you're one of them?"

Her spine went rigid, Steve's voice held a bit of curiosity but it was being over powered by anxiety. "Yes." Steve's anxiety increased ten fold.

"Are you dangerous?"

"Most likely. I'm more animal than human. I'm a feral. I run on instincts backed by knowledge and understanding."

The squeaking of Steve's shoes against the tile told her that he backed up a step, unintentionally going on the defense.

Sy dropped her head with a half-hearted laugh. "Who would have thought Captain America would be judgmental... You know you might have met one of us before, even befriended one, but you would have never known. So don't stand there thinking I'll attack just because I'm not completely human. You have no idea what it's like to be feared for what you are. Seeing people flinch away at the sight of you, whispering words about how capable you are of killing them. I may be different Captain," She looked over her shoulder at Steve, "but in case you haven't noticed your not exactly normal either." Her eyes narrowed with a flash of Amber. "None of us are."

She caught the eyes of Banner and Tony before turning to dart down the hallway to her room, fading from prying eyes with a shimmer. Her eyes burned and her only thought was that she never felt more lost and alone than in this moment.

"Well that could have gone better."

Steve turned to look at Tony after the shock of seeing Sy disappear before his eyes wore off.

"You need to understand Capsicle. The government has hunted mutants for years, many have been imprisoned and tagged for just existing. I bet you didn't know that during World War two, mutants were captured and put into concentration camps."

"That's a lie."

Tony shrugged, "Look it up Cap. I don't care. But I'm gonna check on Sy. That girl's been through enough."

Small whimpers were the only sound in the entire room which had Chiara on edge. The large feline knew something was wrong the second her life line came back. With a deep rumbling purr she slid from her coverings and made her way to Sy who laid collapsed on her bed, staring at the bright screen of her phone.

Sy gave a soft grunt as Chiara's heavy head landed in her lap. She glanced down and gently ran her fingers through the silky fur that covered her friends neck.

"I need the pack Chiara. They keep me sane, know how to calm me. I don't think I can do this without them."

Chiara opened one eye and silently stared at Sy, conveying all she needed with a slight huff. Sy nodded and went back to her phone scrolling through the contacts till she landed 'Potter, James Potter.'

"Looks like Rem changing his id again."

Chiara scoffed, closing her eyes with a rumble. Sy chuckled, swiping a finger across the name, and brought the phone up to her ear.

"You have been without us for a day, officially." Remy's playful voice sing through the speaker after four rings.

"Yes and I happen to be going through withdrawals."

Remy answered with a dramatic gasp, "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

"No we can't." She sighed, "I need you guys here."

"I know Cher. But who knows how Shield would react."

Sy scoffed jostling Chiara in the process. "Like I care."

Remy sighed, "We can figure something out. But we do have a problem."

Sy sat up, her face contorted with worry, "What happened? Was it Magneto?"

"No not him, thank God. It's Logan, he ran off again. No one knows when he'll be back."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"Usually. But you should have seen him when he left. He seemed more pissed than normal. I think it's cause you had to leave within the same year as Jean's death."

The line went silent as Sy stared at the wall processing this information. Logan probably felt as she did, lost and confused. "Oh Logan."

"Yeah. No one knows when he'll be back again. The Professor is keeping an eye on him just in case."

Sy fell back onto the bed, drawing her legs up against her chest with her arms curled around them. The phone sat in front of her, speaker function engaged and she just stared at it.

"I hope he's ok."

"He'll be fine Cher. He's the strongest of any of us."

Sy gave a soft chuckle that sounded more like a sob. Chiara sensing something wasn't right jumped on the bed to curl around Sy's back, her cheek pressed against the top of her head and her tail laying across her waist.

"But are you ok?" Remy asked after a short pause.

"Yeah. Maybe." She sighed, " It's just. Everything is different. I can't feel you guys wandering through the building. I can't hear your heartbeats. I'm just not used to this."

"Well you have been with us for a long while."

"Rem. I've been near you and Logan for as far back as I can remember. The first memory I have is of you guys. Can you. Can you talk to Professor about maybe you coming here. Just so I can feel more secure."

"I can try Sy. But it's not just up to him. It's up to Fury too."

"I know. But he never told me how long I'm gonna be here for. Pay back is a bitch."

Remy's chuckle was comforting to her ears, she closed her eyes and easily imagined she was back home, surrounded by her pack.

"You'll be ok Babe. Things will get better. Just remember if someone messes with ya they got us to deal with."

Sy smiled even though Rem couldn't see it, "That's a comforting thought."

"Damn right!"

Sy chuckled, and a slightly muffled voice yelled through the phone. "Hey Gambit who you talking to?!"

"Who ya think feathers?!"

"Sy!"

A yelp and a thud accompanied the outburst and Sy could her the rustling clothes from a scuffle.

"Kurt! Don't stand there Blue Man! Help me!"

"Nein." Kurt said with a small chuckle.

"Traitor!"

Sy heard the clack of sharp nails on plastic most likely the phone being picked up.

"They've been like this since you left."

"I figured as much. They wouldn't be my boys if they were any different."

"Agreed. So you met the Avengers?"

"Yeah. Tony and Bruce are cool. Romanoff creeps me the freak out. And don't get me started on Captain America."

"Vat happened?"

"You know. Just another norm that holds issues about mutants existing."

Kurt went silent, most likely thinking of his next words carefully. "Many humans still do. Regardless of the things we have done, they will still think what they want."

"I know."

"Wait! Pause! Sy someone's giving you problems?!"

"It's ok Warren. I'll get through it. I just haven't dealt with it for a while."

"You shouldn't have to!"

"He's right Cher, mental abuse can hurt us just as much as the next Norm."

"I'll be fine. I'm hiding in room talking to my pack and pretending they are here with me."

The boys went silent, and Sy can just picture them all staring at either the phone or each other with different expressions of sadness.

"Oh Sy."

"Don't Rem. I'll be fine, Chiara is next to me by the way."

"Hi demonic hell cat!"

Chiara huffed at Warren's outburst and pulled Sy closer towards her.

"I think she would be after you right now, if she could."

"Don't doubt it." Sy yawned before she could stop it with a hand.

"You're tired Cher. We should probably let ya go."

"No keep talking. Tell me what happened today."

"Well Rogue spent the day with Bobby. Not sure what they did, but oh well."

Sy chucked, "Rem what would you do of you spent the day with the person you liked."

"I already do every day. She just happens to not be here now. Ow! What th' hell feathers!"

"Chill out Casanova."

"You're just pissed I said it first." Sy could just see Rem sticking his tongue out in a child like manner and Warren's wings ruffled in agitation, getting ready for a tackle. A thud and yelp let her know she called it correctly.

"And they're off. Again."

"Expected. At least they can't drag me into the middle this time."

"Ow! Not cool! You don't rip out feathers!"

"Then don't grab my hair!"

"I didn't rip any out!"

"Felt like it."

"Now now children just cause Sy isn't here, doesn't give you the right to kill each other."

"Still on the phone. So technically I'm there. Punishment will be dealt accordingly."

"Awwwww. Not fair Cher. Feather's started it!"

"Did not!"

"And they're off."

Sy giggled at Kurt's response to the battle of dimwits, taking place in the background. Kurt and Sy passed the time with small talk about nothing important, as her body relaxed all strain of the day forgotten.

About halfway through the boys argument and Kurt's gentle voice lulling her, Sy fell asleep with a smile on her lips, never noticing the presence walking away from her door.


End file.
